Anime Dreams
by AnimeLady Noriko
Summary: Noriko dreams of a world where she lives in peace, and where she can love him...but her dreams are shattered when an evil demon steals her love away...Inuyasha, Beyblade, and Fruits Basket with OCs
1. A Dream is a Wish

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…A Dream is a Wish…

I sat alone in the darkness of my bedroom, cloaking myself in my comforter, staring at the illuminated screen of the television, which was playing Yasashii Yoake, the ending theme for .hack/sign.

"Reboot is coming up next," said the announcer as picture of various reboot characters flashed across the screen. "And then at 11:00, Beasties. _Bionix…_"

I slowly stood, grabbing the remote and clicked the television off. I groped my way, blinded by the sudden darkness, along the dresser, pulling off my glasses. Then flopping back down on my bed I curled up in the warmth of my blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I closed my eyes as the warm wind rushed through my long golden hair; I was slowly entering my dream world. Soon my bare feet touched the soft grass and I stared down at my puppy pajamas and shook my head. Definitely not. 

koe- I now looked, satisfied, at my red and white miko apparel. It was very comfortable, and looked pretty cool too. Comfort was always important, especially in my dreams…

Two strong arms came up from behind and pulled me into a tight embrace. I smiled as a few strands of silver hair caressed my cheek. My body seemed to melt away in the warmth of his arms and my heart began to beat faster and faster.

I turned and was soon lost to the world, caught deep within his golden eyes. I buried my head in his chest and took in his scent. I felt as if I would fly if he had not been holding on to me tightly.

"Noriko…" said Inuyasha as I reluctantly broke from his arms. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Uh…" I said as I remembered my little adventure from my last dream. I had, in fact, found myself captured by a demon who transformed my body to that of his dearly departed wife. Believe me, I was extremely lucky to find my way out of the one. "You really don't want to know."

He smiled and held out his hand as I slipped my fingers into his. We walked up the grassy hill and watched the leafy trees blow in the breeze. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled to myself.

I remembered the first time I had ever met him, well here in my dream world anyway. My two friends Sayoko, Minako, and I were all fighting an evil sorceress, Mahoutsukai. We used our elemental powers, water, fire, and wind, but were overpowered. That was when he came and rescued us.

I remember the first time I had laid eyes on him. Silver hair glinting in the moonlight, wind blowing through his clothing, making his look almost heavenly. He was traveling with a group, Kagome, a miko from the future, Sango, a demon slayer, Miroku, a perverted monk, and Shippo, a kitsune child. I adventured with them most of time but it was very soon that I had fallen head over heals for Inuyasha.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"They're in the village." He replied. "I was there too until I caught your scent and I came looking for you."

I smiled. He sure had changed a lot. I remembered a little while after I had started traveling with them. He was such a jerk, arrogant and stubborn. But I suppose I helped him out a lot, considering I am the exact opposite. I basically never get mad, and I always try to please everyone, which isn't always a good thing.

We entered the surrounding forest, once called the Forest of Inuyasha, where somewhere deep within laid the tree, which held Inuyasha strong for fifty years. On the other side of this forest laid a village, where we had found ourselves being many times.

We walked down a well-trodden path, covered in fallen leaves from the thousands of surrounding trees, smelling the wafting smell of maple and pine lingering upon the winds soft touch. I slipped some of my hair behind of my ear for the way it was surrounding my head was blinding. Plus I couldn't breath without getting a mouthful of hair.

As soon as we reached the village Inuyasha abruptly let go of my hand. Any affection the he showed me privately was soon forgotten whenever anyone else was around. Sometimes I didn't care for his tough "what are you looking at" attitude but there really was nothing I could do about it.

I stepped through the covered entrance to Kaede's hut and sat down next to Kagome who greeted me as soon as I walked in. She and I had become quite close during our journeys. She, like me, was not from feudal Japan, which was where my dream world had brought me tonight. She, like me, was from the future except I existed in the real world and she, well…didn't.

I sat down, as far as I could from Miroku, who had acquired a very suspicious smile when I walked in. I didn't trust him enough to allow myself to sit next to him. I, instead, picked a seat in between Sango and Kagome and began to chat with them.

Shippo came over and sat in my lap as I helped Kagome study for a big test that was coming up the following week. I pitied her; she never got to study because she was too caught up in finding the shards of the sacred jewel. Today's topic was pre-algebra. You know the "365 + x 425" stuff. Quite exhausting and pointless if you ask me.

I glanced over to Inuyasha who sat away from everyone, leaning on the wall and examining the Tetsusaiga. I never noticed before how much he loved his sword. I mean I suppose it saves all of our lives all of the time. But he was still powerful without it, though not powerful enough to deal with their arch nemesis Naraku.

"Noriko." said Shippo, climbing on to my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where do you go all of the time?" he asked, sucking on the lollipop sticking out of his mouth. "I mean when you leave us?"

"Umm…I have other, special adventures that only I, myself can deal with." I said. "I don't want to put your lives in danger."

He smiled and hugged me. "Well I like it when you are here."

I smiled and hugged him back. If I did have a choice I would probably want to stay here forever. I had great friends…and the man of my dreams. What more could a girl ask for? But I suppose I would miss my parents and everything...

Kaede walked in, shock visible on her face as she realized that we were all sitting there. Greeting us all graciously she started a fire in the hearth and started stirring a creamy brown liquid within a pot. She always generously offered to make us supper.

I quietly slipped out of the hut and started walking through the forest. Coming to a stream I stopped and lay down in the grass. The strands towered above me like buildings and I listened to the tranquil whisper of the stream. It made me feel so at peace with the world, and just made me happy to be alive.

I had often come here, as a child, and thought about my life. My dream world was like the best place in the universe, if it even is a place in the universe. This person, the one laying in the grass, is only half of the person as a whole. I really don't have any idea what the real world looks like, smells like, sounds like, feels like, or even tastes like. This person exists only in the mind of the real me, only a reflection of one's personality.

In truth, the life I am living within the dream world could be completely different from the life I am living in the real world. I could be snobby and popular in the real world, while being kind and gentle in my dreams, one is never quite sure. But I enjoyed the life I lived within my dreams, the life I am living now.

"Noriko!" a voice called as Inuyasha joined me in the clearing. He laughed to himself as his gaze caught my body lying in the grass. "What are you doing?"

I giggled. "What does it look like? I am lying in the grass. God Inuyasha, I didn't think you were blind."

He smiled again and pulled me up. I brushed the grass off on my outfit and removed my shoes.

"What are you doing now?" he asked looking at the socks, which I was also removing from my feet.

"I am going into the stream." I said taking a step in and feeling the cool water soak my skin. "Will you join me?"

He took a step and yelled in surprise as the water, which I had cupped in my hands hit him in the face. He looked at me, water dripping off his chin, a look of shock on his face. I giggled and ran away. I knew there was no way I was going to get away with that without becoming equally as wet.

He jumped and landed right in front of me, with an evil looking grin upon his face. He grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed, I laughed so hard I was crying. He walked along the stream, making sure every so often to dunk my head into the water.

"Okay…I…surrender…" I said between laughs.

"Inuyasha?" said a voice on the lake.

He looked over and saw Miroku and Kagome staring at him from the surrounding land. He dropped me in the water and jumped away. I stood, soaked from head to toe, and sneezed. Kagome rushed out and helped me out of the water.

"What is his problem?" asked Kagome, grasping my arm.

I smiled and sneezed once again. I had to get out of these wet clothes. -koe- I instantly felt the warmth of the sweatshirt and sweat pants that had just appeared on my body. That was better.

"We came to tell you that dinner was ready but…I guess we interrupted something." said Miroku.

I shook my head. "No we were just fooling around. It was my fault; I splashed him with water first. He was just getting me back."

We stepped into Keade's hut and the smell of sake filled my nose, that and boiling vegetables. "Ye dinner is almost finished. Where be Inuyasha?"

"I'll go look for him." I offered.

Stepping out of the hut my footsteps steered me into a remote area of the forest where a large tree stood alone, away from everything. Up at the top, on the upper most branch laid the hanyou in which I was in search of. He always came here.

"Inuyasha!" I called. I watched his head turn in my direction, now at least I knew he was listening. "Supper will be ready any minute now."

He sighed and jumped down, to my side. He glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry about dropping you in the stream."

I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him along in the direction of Kaede's village. "No problem."

But when we got back to the village we found that there was a problem. A big problem. The village was in ruins. Women and children fled for their lives as the livestock ran wild among the burning houses. Sango was frantically trying to lift a heavy bored off of Kagome's legs.

"Kagome!" I shrieked running to help.

Inuyasha stayed still, peering through the smoke trying to find the source of all this turmoil. He didn't sense the presence of a demon; it was like nothing was there.

I placed one of my hands on the heavy bored. -koe- It instantly vanished and Kagome was free, though the use of her legs was now extremely limited. Sango whistled for Kirara, who landed and I lifted Kagome on to her back.

"Kirara, take Kagome to Kouga. He'll know what to do." I said as I watched her take off and fly out of sight.

Then, a feeling of foreboding filled my heart as I heard the laughter of someone who had haunted my last dream. I spun around and watched as the demon, Jaaku, who had previously kidnapped me and tried to force me to take the form of his dearly departed wife. I never thought I would have to see him again. But there he was, standing there with a sickening grin upon his face.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Noriko," he said, crossing his arms in front of him and smiling even more broadly.

* * *

_YAY! A cliffie and it is only my first chapter! Hooray for me! Anyway, I know that Inuyasha is almost completely out of character and he is not paired with Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, or Miroku, or any other Inuyasha pairings you guys like, he is paired with an OC but well…this is my dream…and oh yeah, this is also my story! A few subtitles…when you see koe that means that Noriko has changed something in her dream and I on odd times use Japanese…and if you want to know what they mean just ask me. And yeah I realize that it is extremely long but I just couldn't stop writing. I am having major problems with my computer right now so it might be a while before I update but I promise to try my best Anyway R&R! I want to hear what you guys think._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bishies or other anime characters found in this story (however desperately I would like to own some of them!). As of right now the only character I own is Noriko. Oh and Jaaku.**_


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

_May the road rise up to meet you, _

_May the wind be ever at your back._

_May the sun shine warm upon your face _

_And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of his hand._

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow…

"_It's a pleasure to see you again Noriko," he said crossing his arms in front of him and smiling even more broadly._

"You!" I gasped incredulously.

"Oooo," he said gleefully. "You remember me, do you?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Well duh! It was only last night that you tried to turn me into your dead wife!"

"What was that?" yelled Inuyasha. "He did what to you?"

"Noriko! Who is this guy?" asked Jaaku. "Your boyfriend?"

I glanced at him. I wasn't going to admit anything was going on between me and Inuyasha; I didn't want to get him involved in this. "No!" I yelled. "He's just a friend."

"Okay…good." Jaaku gave a sigh of relief. "I was just afraid I was going to have to kill him…but if there is nothing going on between you two I will allow him to live."

I glanced over at Inuyasha. He was growling in fury, fists clenched and I could tell by the trickle of red running down his hand his claws had pierced his skin. I don't think I had ever seen him that angry before. He scared me.

"What are you talking about!" I yelled furiously.

"No one has ever escaped me before." He said smiling. "You were the first one. And so I would like to give you the honor of becoming my bride…my new bride!"

I gasped and stared in disbelief. "W…wha…WHAT!"

Inuyasha growled even more ferociously, it seemed like he was going to explode from the silent fury that had filled his entire body. I ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. "Please calm down. You're scaring me!"

The growling did not stop. He was in way over his head, trapped deep within a deep pool of vehemence. There was only one thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gingerly stroked the back of his head with my hand and began to sing to him. I remembered that song tames the savage beast and hoped that it was true.

"_Beneath a veil so cold_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_A little light shined_

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one-day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope"_

Inuyasha's body eased as the song soothed his aching body filled with powerful spite, which he felt for Jaaku. I forgot that the evil demon was still there and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck, relieved that he was back to normal. That was almost as frightening as when he turned into a full demon.

Tears of joy fell dripped from my eyes as he also, in turn, wrapped his arms around me. I knew that he was back to normal. His body still shook from that electrifying fury that was running through his veins.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into my ear.

I laughed and he swung me above his head. (_Yes this is a really weird part of the story because we are having this whole happy romantic thing in the middle of a battle but don't ruin my fun!) _We were both so happy; we overcamethe terrifying beast together.

"Well…I don't want to ruin this whole happy moment," said Jaaku irritably. "But Noriko, I thought you and he were just friends. This sure doesn't look like a happy moment between friends, more like between lovers."

I looked over with shock at Jaaku. I had completely forgotten he was there, I was just so happy. Damn! And now he knew about Inuyasha and me. I grabbed Inuyasha shoulder and he threw his body out protectively in front of me.

"I will never allow you to have Noriko!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Did you really expect me to ask you for her hand?" asked Jaaku. "You pitiful half-demon! You will never have even half the power which this youkai has running through his veins!"

I didn't know what to do. Inuyasha and Jaaku were going to fight, it was inevitable. But I had seen Jaaku in battle before, he was a formidable foe. And I worried about Inuyasha's well being.

I glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to lower, to set, casting long red traces of light across the lower part of the sky as the night began to form directly above us. In less then fifteen the sun would be completely gone and the stars would watch from the heavens the ferocious battle raging below.

This was too much for me to bear, I couldn't watch Inuyasha get torn limb from limb by a demon that wanted me. To watch him die in order to protect me. I couldn't allow it, I wouldn't.

They readied themselves to do battle but I ran in between. I just had to stop them somehow.

"Stop This!" I screamed. "I will not allow you to fight." I looked at Inuyasha, sorrowful tears falling from my eyes. "Please…I don't want to lose you."

Inuyasha's face softened. His eyes stared with such admiration that I wasn't sure that it was really him. He had never looked at me that way before.

I rushed to his side and grabbed his arm. And then…I'm not sure what brought my attention to the sky again but I silently scanned it for the moon. I spun my head around looking for it but it wasn't there.

Inuyasha's gaze followed mine. He too looked up to find the moon and, like me, couldn't see it. His searching became desperate but the invisible moon refused to show itself this night. I thought about the day…and my breath caught in my chest as I realized that it was the end of the month…the new moon.

"Inuyasha…it's…" I started but was already too late. Inuyasha's body had begun to pulse, his silver hair slowly began to change black and his claws and fangs began to shrink, as he made his transformation to human.

Jaaku's smile became more disgusting as Inuyasha's strong hanyou body became that of a mere mortal (_which is still adorable by the way but…)_. Inuyasha looked down, in horror at his human body.

"Isn't this precious." said Jaaku. He began to laugh, a cold laugh that made your blood boil. "What perfect timing. The night he opposes me is that night that he changes into a weak, frail, human."

He charged foreword and hit Inuyasha hard. He flew backwards and I rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

Jaaku laughed and charged again. This time I wasn't going to allow him to hurt Inuyasha again. I jumped in front of the attack and took it in his place. The pain surged through my entire body as blood poured from my wound.

I stood, cringing with pain and stared angrily at Jaaku. "I will not allow you to hurt Inuyasha anymore." I yelled to him.

He stopped dead. He knew that I wasn't lying and that I would die in order to protect Inuyasha. So he just stood there, staring.

I looked over to Inuyasha. He had been hit near the throat and was instantly knocked unconscious. He laid there, his chest moving gently as he breathed in and out. He looked so peaceful; I was not going let Jaaku destroy that.

Jaaku's gaze lingered upon mine, which stared lovingly at Inuyasha. An idea formed in his head…and he smiled once again. He brushed a loose strand of his chestnut hair away from his face and laughed, a slow, almost silent laugh.

He lunged foreword, pushing me out of the way. I landed face down about ten feet from where I was originally standing. I spun around and watched as Jaaku flung Inuyasha over his back and jumped away from me.

"I realize the way you are right now it would be futile to try to capture you as of now," he said turning back to me. "So now…you will come to my lair and we will settle this then." He jumped away.

The fury that had once filled Inuyasha now boiled my blood as I chased after them. Red blurred my vision as I followed them through the forest. Surprisingly enough I caught them and I swung my hand violently at Jaaku and scratched off some of his skin. Blood stained my fingernails (_which are extremely long by the way. I have what you would call Inuyasha claws. Ask all of my friends.) _and smiled as I heard Jaaku scream in pain. This wasn't like me at all.

Jaaku turned and hit me hard in the stomach, taking my breath away and causing me to collapse, gasping for breath. When I finally got back up Jaaku and Inuyasha were gone. I fell on to the ground as tears dripped from my eyes and I pounded my fist on the ground.

"Damn it!" I screamed. "Damn it all."

I lay there, in a mess of leaves and roots, sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha was gone and there was nothing I could do to save him. Then all at once my breath left me, along with my consciousness.

_Okay just so everyone knows, Jaaku is based on Sora from .hack/sign because I absolutely love him! Umm…I realized Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede kind of disappeared in this chapter, which I did on purpose because them being there would have killed the whole thing. So let's just pretend that they went to see Kouga with Kagome and are complete traitors and cowards. I am also totally drowning in my homework...this huge project thingy is due on Monday and I am not even halfdone so I will not be posting chapter three for a little while, well I am currently in the middle of writing chapter4 but I always like to keepabout 2 chapters ahead of what I am posting so whenever I am done chapters 4 and 5 chapter 3 will be up! Anywho, R&R! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Fields of Hope" from Gundam SEED, which is performed by Rie Tanaka. I just used the English version because I love that song.**_


	3. Dealing with the Pain

"_Until healing and forgiveness take place,  
__We hold our own soul hostage.  
__To heal, we must dance the opposites,  
__Forgive and be forgiven.  
__To heal, we must relive the experiences in our emotions  
__And transform the trauma,  
__'Make light of the dark.'  
__We then heal ourselves by embracing the pain body within us"  
__--AnimeLady Noriko _

…Dealing With the Pain…

_I lay there, in a mess of leaves and roots, sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha was gone and there was nothing I could do to save him. Then all at once my breath left me, along with my consciousness._

I knelt in the middle of the hut watching him sleep, running my fingers through hisgreyish blue hair and watching as he slumbered, laying his head in my lap. Life was joyful as long as Kai was with me, and I with him.

I watched his chest move up and down as his breaths escaped his lips. I smiled fondly, I loved him. He was the love of my life and I, his.

"Sayoko!" a voice called from outside of the house. I looked up at the sound of my name. "Sayoko!"

An ebony haired girl rushed in, completely out of breath, and collapsed on the ground. I stared at her legs; bruised, as if something extremely heavy had fallen upon them. She shouldn't have been walking around.

"What's the matter Kagome?" I asked, gently placing Kai's head on a pillow and rushed over to help her stand.

"It…it's…Noriko…" she gasped.

"Noriko…" I said worriedly. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

* * *

I followed Kagome to Kaede's village. I looked around at the charred houses and the sobbing children. The village was in ruins. I wondered what could have happened here, was it a demon attack?

Kagome grabbed my arm and pulled me into the forest. I looked to the ground and noticed a pool of blood, glittering like rubies, staring up at me. I felt sick, what could have gone on here?

And then, Noriko came into view. Sitting up against the sacred tree, resting her head on her knees and staring into nothingness. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused while her pale skin was as white as the fluffy clouds you could see slowly making their way across the sky on the clam summer day.

It pained me to see her like this. Noriko was so pure and gentle, so full of life. Never like a soulless husk. What could have been so horrible? I looked to one of her arms, lying on the ground, skin was stuck between her nails and dried blood stained her fingers.

Miroku stood and stared worriedly at Noriko. His face had turned white. Apparently he felt that same way as I.

"Miroku…could you carry Noriko back to the village?" I asked and then noticed whom I was talking to. "And don't try any funny business!"

He nodded, but I knew that he wasn't planning to do anything. He knew when it was appropriate and when it wasn't, however odd that may sound. The whole way back, Noriko seemed not to notice what was going on, her gaze looked to nothingness. Her spirit was broken, and I was the only one who could help her.

When we arrived back at the hut, well…it was a poorly patched hut, but it was a hut nonetheless. We laid Noriko's limp body in a corner of the hut, and I stepped out to talk with Kagome and the others.

"What happened here, why is Noriko like this?" I asked, taking one last glance at the soulless shell lying on the floor in the hut.

"None of us know for sure," said Kagome sadly. "An evil demon named Jaaku attacked the village, he destroyed everything. We returned to find Inuyasha gone and Noriko, like this."

Jaaku, where have I heard that name before? Oh wait! It must have been that demon who…Oh my God! I think I know what happened.

"Hey, is there a place where just me and Noriko can be for a while." I asked solemnly. "I think I know what is wrong with her."

"Ye can stay in this hut." said Kaede kindly. "Just make sure she gets better, got it?"

"Thank you." I smiled at her and bid them all farewell. I stepped through the covered entrance and looked at the troubled blonde, lying upon the ground. I knelt down beside her and stared to her eyes intently.

I now knew why her reaction was this way. Noriko was so pure, so innocent; she had never experienced this before. For one thing, she had never been so deep in love, if she had ever actually been in love before. But to have her love stolen from her, and for her to have fought as hard as she could and was unable to do anything to stop it, why that would lunge anyone into a sudden pool of shock.

The only thing I could do was wait for her to come to terms with what happened, and to realize that there was still hope. Her deep blue eyes seemed to have lost all of their light, their life. For within them I sensed the battle raging on, between the madness, threatening to consume her soul and the only life left within her heart.

I sat down next to her and rested my head on the wooden wall behind me. I had to think of a way to help her; this task is way too difficult for her to take on alone. Some…someth…something…I never noticed how tired I was. Sleep slowly took me and my mind was wiped of all thought.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the cracks in the wooden wall and the distant sounds of songbirds, singing to the heavens calmed me as I awoke. I peered over at Noriko, who's unfocused eyes continued there emotionless attraction to the beyond.

I looked closer and noticed lines of moisture running down Noriko's cheeks and her eyes, red from crying. She must have fallen asleep as well…and had a dream of him, of what happened. But now she returned to her soulless form.

I started a fire in the hearth and stared deep within the dancing embers. The heat soothed my face but I, completely lost in thought didn't notice. Not that people not speaking bothered me too much. When you are with Kai that is all you can expect, he is always lost in a pool of his own thoughts and it's very seldom when words actually escaped his lips.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Noriko was losing the battle, I could tell by the hopeless expression locked on to her face. Her golden hair cascaded over her shoulders and she acknowledged nothing, like she was alone in the world.

I sighed and decided to make use of myself. -koe- I sat down on the bench and stared at the black and white keys staring promisingly up at me, awaiting for my fingers to declare their beautiful music to the world.

A song of love and sorrow poured from the piano today, the one I had written for a birthday present, one that entranced all who heard it. Noriko had been quite fond of it; she loved the melody and how it filled her heart with emotion. I had rather gotten sick of playing it, for the many requests got quite bothersome but something inside of me ordered me to play it today, though I can't for the life of me figure out what it was.

I glanced towards Noriko and almost fell over with shock. She was sitting up, glancing around the room, searching for something. For an instant our eyes locked, and a wave of hope ran through me and I knew that Noriko was going to be okay.

I got so excited I jumped off the stool and rushed to Noriko's side. "Noriko, it's me, Sayoko. Can you hear me?"

She looked to me once more and flashed me a small smile. Then her eyes slipped out of focus and she returned to her trance. I knew now that she was aware of my presence here, if only that were enough to mend her broken soul.

I realized that the only way to return Noriko to normal was for me to play her, or get her to listen to a song that reminded of he she had loved and lost, Inuyasha. I recalled her mentioning two songs that did just that. But which one?

One was 'So Far Away' by Staind. I looked over the lyrics in my mind and realized that that only reminds one of the actual adventure not Inuyasha as a person. But the other one…yes that is perfect.

I leaned Noriko against the wall and hurried around like a madman. If this didn't work I didn't know what I was going to do. -koe- A CD player appeared in front of me and I popped in a small disk which had also appeared at that instant.

I took a deep breath and pressed 'Play'. This was it…

"_I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go,  
__That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new,  
_And the reason is you _

I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears,  
_That's why I need you to hear _

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new,  
_And the reason is you  
_

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do,_

_And the reason is you"_

The effect was almost instant. The light returned to her eyes, as they ran with tears, the sobbing blonde collapsed on to the floor and cried uncontrollably. But my heart swelled with hope, I now knew she was going to be fine, that she would get over it.

I placed my hands on her trembling shoulders, her sobs ringing out through the night, filling the hut with a pained sorrow. The only thing to do now was confess, that's all it would take to get over this.

"Jaaku…" she calmed herself as she began her sorrowful confession. "He had been after me since…well…yesterday. I thought he would have given up and returned to Inuyasha and the others…right after I talked to you actually." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and continued on.

"I made a real breakthrough with Inuyasha…it was almost like we both overcame his demon form, though the only demon was his ever rising fury. And then Jaaku just took him away. I tried as hard as I could to kill him but I wasn't powerful enough, and I…I don't know what happened to me. I took pleasure in hearing him squeal in pain, I was like a monster!"

So it wasn't just a feeling of weakness. It was fear as well, fear for everyone else, the fear of hurting them. No wonder she went into shock, she had never felt so hostile before, that I am certain of.

"Do not worry Noriko." I reassured her. "We are your friends and we will take the good with bad. It's the same as you and Inuyasha if I am not mistaken."

I watched her face ponder this and it slowly formed itself into a smile. "Yes, you're right." She formed her hand into a determined fist and said, "Let's go and rescue Inuyasha from Jaaku!"

* * *

_Well…yes I know, it is a little weird that Noriko got so…out-of-it…just because Inuyasha was taken from her and she couldn't do a thing and she feared for her friends lives but I just liked the idea for some reason. I know I am weird…but…Anyway this chapter is told in another point of view because do you realize how hard it would be to tell it from Noriko's view? Horrible. Anyway R&R._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kai (though I wish I did because I would sell him to sbird for $100 000 000) and I do not own the song 'The Reason', it just fit. Sayoko's personality is also property of sbird as well as the song she played on the piano. I guess you could say Sayoko is sbird's alter ego just like Noriko is mine. Many more alter egos to come!**_


	4. Missing You

"_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world,  
__Which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime,  
__And falling in at night.  
__Within you I lose myself...  
Without you I find myself  
wanting to be lost again."_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…Missing You…

_I watched her face ponder this and it slowly formed itself into a smile. "Yes, you're right." She formed her hand into a determined fist and said, "Let's go and rescue Inuyasha from Jaaku!"_

I stepped out of the hut, blocking the unforgiving sun out of my eyes. The heat from it lay hard upon my back and I placed my hair behind my ears in concentration. What was I going to say to them? How was I going to explain that I was, all of a sudden back to normal when it was only yesterday that I freaked out on everyone.

I looked as the thing covering the door of Kaede's hut shuffled and Shippo stepped out, one again sucking on the famous lollipop and staring around. He glanced over and finally noticed me, and as fast as lightning he ran over, giving me a hug.

"Noriko!" he shrieked. "You scared me so badly!" His joy filled the air around me, making me feel joyful too though I had no reason to.

Following Shippo's scream Sango and Miroku stepped out of the hut as well and looked around curiously. And soon I was lost in a sea that was Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I had never realized how much they cared about me. They were so worried.

I looked to my feet. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't feel bad!" exclaimed Sango.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault," agreed Miroku, "You went through a terrible ordeal. Sayoko told us all about it."

My gaze once again found it's way to my feet. Now I was embarrassed. But they would not allow me to feel bad at all. They shunned me at the slightest thought of it.

Kagome stepped out of the hut, smiling, tears shining down her pale face. I stared into her deep brown eyes and started to tear as well. She was the last one I had seen before I fought with Jaaku, somehow seeing her made me feel better. Then I remembered that big wooden board and glanced towards her legs. They were covered in bandages that I instantly recognized as Koga's fine work.

She walked out, being supported by Sayoko and I rushed to her side. I placed my arms around Kagome and cried into her ebony hair. She did the same. I laughed and wrapped my other arm around Sayoko, not wanting her to feel left out. It was a beautiful thing, being here with my two closest friends laughing and hugging. I felt as though my heart would burst with joy.

Kaede stepped out of the hut too. It was only then when I realized they were all awaiting me anxiously, probably scared out of their minds, for my well-being. I smiled as I realized what great friends I had, how I loved them so. She pulled us in and gave us each a serving Kaede's famous stew, which was brewing in the hearth.

It was wonderful, I almost felt completely happy again. Laughing and joking with everyone else. I completely forgot about everything that had been bothering me, all about Inuyasha and Jaaku.

Sayoko stood and slowly stretched, while she stifled a yawn. She brushed her brunette tresses off of her shoulders, onto her back. I stared at it, I absolutely loved her hair. Ever since I was little I dreamed of having hair and reached down to my waist, and that was the hair that Sayoko was blessed with.

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked somberly.

She sighed. "Yes, I must return to Kai."

I rushed over and caught her in another hug, accidentally knocking her over. We lay in a heap on the ground, lost in a fit of laughter. I slowly rose and hugged her again. I didn't want her to leave.

"Sayoko!" called a voice from outside of the hut. "Sayoko! Damn it Sayoko! Where are you?"

Sayoko peered out of the hut and then took off at a run. "KAI!" she screamed as she rushed into his arms. I smiled as I saw the sight, Kai and Sayoko really did love each other. I loved the look of true love.

"But…Kai…" Sayoko stuttered. "I was just coming home to you...what…what are you doing here?"

"I figured that if Noriko was as bad off as Kagome said you would need to stay here a little longer then you planned." he replied.

"Hi Kai." I said smiling broadly. It still warmed my heart watching Sayoko stutter whenever she talked to him, even though his heart belonged to her. She just loved him so much, it seemed like a crush.

They grasped hands and started to walk off towards us, back to the hut. We all went back inside as well, and talked merrily amongst one another. Like a family reunion. We were sort of like a family…I family of very close friends.

* * *

We started a campfire right outside of the village, on the outskirts of the forest. Koga had returned to check up on Kagome and we all sat there, basking in the heat from the fire, lost in conversation. I don't think I had ever felt so at peace with the world. I was so happy to be alive.

I slowly stroked Kirara's back as she purred lightly at my side. I looked around, and laughed. Shippo had been trying to bring us more firewood but tripped over Miroku's outstretched leg and went flying into a bush. Laughter rung out of the group as Shippo ran angrily at Miroku.

Everything seemed to go back to normal, but there was something missing. For the life of me I couldn't pick it out. But it seemed like a big part of my life was gone. What was my problem?

A slight wind blew through the trees, sending a whirlwind of leaves flying in our direction. The smell of maple and pine filled my nose as the many smells of the forest came spinning out at me in that one gust of wind.

That also seemed familiar. What the hell was going on? Was I going crazy? I was really confused. Something was not right here.

Shippo came and sat on my lap, after he gave up trying to perform revenge on Miroku. He rested his head on my shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep. His slumbering breaths calmed me, as I stared at his peaceful face. And then like a flashback a quick image ran through my head. A young man, with dog-ears laying peacefully in my arms. But just as quick as it appeared it disappeared again.

I looked around. Miroku and Sango were lost in conversation. I silently watched as Miroku's hand slowly found it's way to Sango bottom and Sango's hand swiftly found it's way to Miroku's face. I sighed. They were in love, however unbelievable that may seem.

And then my gazed moved over to Sayoko and Kai. They were also lost in conversation but all at once Kai made Sayoko's laughter ring out through the forest. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Slowly Kai lifted his hand and removed one of Sayoko's brunette hairs from her face.

My heart sank. I felt alone in a world where it shouldn't have been so. What was missing here?

"Koga!" Kagome laughed from the right of me. She sat, laying her head on his shoulder. He was tickling at her elbows, making her shriek with laughter. Another case of requited love. My heart felt like it was being crushed and I felt the tears, threatening to fall from my eyes.

I stood up suddenly and announced, "I'll be back in a while. I am just going to go for a walk." And then I ran, as fast as my legs could carry me, away from the pain; from the loneliness that awaited me back there.

I made my way blindly through the forest. I didn't care; I had to escape from these feelings of despair that were creeping up on me. I cold wind nipped my face as I sprinted through the forest, tears falling from my eyes until I collapsed on the ground, sobbing silently to myself.

Sniffing, I crawled over and rested my head upon a large oak, which stood tall and proud, amongst a billion others of it's kind. A feeling of peace suddenly filled me as I lay against it, as if a large weight was lifted from my heart. I gazed up at it and slowly smoothed my hand on its rough bark.

This place, it seemed so familiar. But…why couldn't I remember it? Then another flashback hit me. This time it was of the same boy, the one with the dog-ears, but he was sealed to this very tree. Vines bound his body and an arrow through his chest sealed him there. And then the image was gone.

However hard I tried to keep it, it was like attempting to contain smoke in your bare hands. Completely impossible.

I gazed up at the moon, the silent beauty that watched over this world of ours, though it hardly was there at all, for the new moon had recently passed and the time wasn't there for her to shine in all of her glory, all of her might.

The new moon…the boy with the dog-ears…the evil demon Jaaku…why did these all seem connected? What was wrong with me? Was I going mad?

The wind howled and moaned and I held my legs close to me, I was so lost. Why did I have this feeling I was forgetting something very important? This was so stupid, what the hell was going on?

Then all at once I was plunged into sudden silence. The shock of it forced my breath to stick in my throat and I stared around in the calm night. A distant sound of running water called to me and I obediently followed, entranced.

I came to a stream, the place where I once found solitude. But no comfort did it bring, my soul felt dead and I knew not why. I removed one of my socks, followed by the other and took a step into the stream, the cool water soothing my feet as I did so.

I took a deep breath and took in the cool night air. I stepped out of the sparkling body of water, unknowing to why I had ventured into it in the first place. I sat in the deep grasses and thought. About what was wrong, about what was missing.

Then something glinted at me, swaying in the breeze, captivating my thoughts. I reached up and grasped it in my hand, staring intently at it. It was a hair, a long silver hair. I ran my finger down its sparkling edge and thought. This hair was familiar. But who was the owner. And where was he now?

The boy with the dog-ears filled my head again. Him coming up from behind me, pulling me into a tight embrace, him flinging me over his shoulder, dunking my head playfully in the stream's clear waters, him being carried away by a demon.

The memories filled me and I screamed at my stupidity. I had forgotten all about Inuyasha! How could I do such a thing?

"Inuyasha…" I said, voice no louder then a whisper. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I…I…forgot about you." The more I thought about the terrible deed I had committed the tears began to flow steadily down my cheeks. And then my face changed from sorrow to complete determination.

"Inuyasha, I will never forget about you again. I will save you from Jaaku and send him to his death. Just wait for me."

I turned and stalked back to where everyone else was sitting, around the fire chatting merrily amongst one another. Fury boiled my blood. How could they forget about him as well? They were evil…foul…

"What the hell are you all doing?" I screamed, rage cracking my voice. "Sitting here having lovely romantic conversations when Inuyasha is in danger! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Sayoko stood up, outrage visible on every inch of her face. "What do you mean what are we doing?" she yelled. "We wanted to make sure you were completely okay before we left! We were planning on leaving at first light!"

My heart sank. I had just been completely unfair to my friends who only wanted to make sure of my well being. "I'm sorry." I said looking away. "I think I overreacted."

"Damn rights you did!" Sayoko demanded. "But…" her voice grew softer. "We forgive you."

I smiled. She put her arm around my neck and led me over to sit next to her. Then the cricket's soft singing lulled us all to sleep. Tomorrow Inuyasha, we were coming to save you.

* * *

_Hmm…well wasn't that an odd chapter? Oh well. This one chapter took me two weeks to complete, due to way too much homework and loss of inspiration so…I'm content with it though. Anyway…hey I am at a loss for words and that doesn't happen very often. So anyway…R&R people!_

_**Disclaimer: Hmm…there wasn't anything new in this chapter that I haven't already disclaimed. Umm…I do not own…Shippo's lollipop! **_


	5. Where It All Began

"_I look back now,  
__To the pain and the suffering,  
__That started off our journey.  
__The images flash before me and I begin to cry…  
__Why is life so unforgiving, so cruel?"_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…Where It All Began…

_I smiled. She put her arm around my neck and led me over to sit next to her. Then the cricket's soft singing lulled us all to sleep. Tomorrow Inuyasha, we were coming to save you._

I slowly opened my eyes. I ignored the pain, and tried to figure out where I was. The dimly lit room was one of a wealthy household, how did I get here? What the hell was going on?

I struggled but was bound toa wall by roots. They seemed to be sucking all of my strength from me. I felt weak and pitiful. My memory of the past however long I was asleep for was gone, leaving questions swirling around in my head likw a swirling hurricane. Like how I got here, and what happened to Noriko, ect.

Noriko…that demon…what did he do to her! I struggled once more but it was no use. These roots had taken too much of my strength. What was I going to do? I had to find Noriko; I had to know that she was okay.

The door slid open and the demon from before, Jaaku, stepped into the room. A low growl escaped my lips. He was the last person I would have expected to have captured me, I thought he was after Noriko.

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

Jaaku smiled, enraging me. "I see loosing your bodily strength does nothing to cease your ever talkative, attitude filled mouth," he said amused.

"Answer me damn it!" I yelled frustrated.

"Calm down Inuyasha..." he said, trying to clam me but doing a horrible job. "You are here simply to be…bait, if you will. You will lure Noriko here and I will take her as my bride."

I looked at him awestruck. "YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT THAT TO CALM ME DOWN?"

He tapped one of the vines with his long, slender finger and a shock ran throughout my body. Then it fell limp. I was so much weaker then before…it was as if the shock sucked out energy even I didn't know I had.

"D…da…damn!" I managed to let out as my whole body gave out from exhaustion.

"There…that's better." he said patting me lightly on the head, making my blood boil with rage. "Now, there is no use getting angry. You will lure Noriko here whether you like it or not. But since I doubt she will be arriving for quite some time we should get to know one another, no?"

I glared at him, that was the only thing I could do. He sure had some nerve! I hated this! Being weak and helpless…that doesn't sit well with me. But maybe I could use this opportunity to get some answers.

"W…what happened with you and N…Noriko before?" I asked.

"Oh that," laughed Jaaku. "That is an interesting story…"

* * *

…_**Flashback…**_

"Noriko come on!" yelled Minako running at me. "Give me back my book!"

I laughed, he was pretty fast…but I was faster. "Only if you can catch me!" I rushed off, fleeing from him and laughing hysterically. I looked back and saw as he came up behind and grabbed the book from my arms.

I stopped, gasping for air. "He…-gasp-…hey! No…-gasp-… fair!"

"Hey you guys!" yelled Sayoko. "Come here!"

Minako and I rushed to her side. We sat upon a cold, brass swing set and peered off into the distance. The rush of the wind chilled my flesh and blew my golden hair around me. Sayoko wrapped her arms around the chains and sighed.

"So when are Yuichi and Katsunori getting here?" asked Minako who was impatiently fidgeting with the zipper on his coat.

"Soon." replied Sayoko. "They said they would be here and I have faith in them." But her eyes seemed uncertain.

"Minako!" called a high voice to the right of me. I turn and saw Azuka standing, covering Minako's eyes with her hands. "Guess who."

Minako smiled. "Umm…Satsuki."

Azuka face turned pale as she swiftly removed her hands and stared at him, questioningly. "Who the hell is Satsuki!"

Minako laughed. "I was kidding. I knew it was you."

Azuka stared laughing too and I think I wasn't the only one who caught the nervousness in her voice. She brushed her red hair on to her shoulders and took a seat on Minako's knee, staring at us. "Hello Noriko. Hi Sayoko."

"Hi." we replied in unison and returned to scanning the land for our friends.

Then something caught my eye. Two figures, emerging from the distance, one with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and the other, incredibly curly shoulder length brunette hair.

"There they are!" I exclaimed.

"Finally!" said Sayoko.

The following event happened so fast I have problems remembering them properly. All I can really tell you is that I felt two arms fasten themselves around my waist and suddenly I was pulled into the air. Then…I kind of…I fainted okay! It really scared me when this person just grabbed me and began to pull me away from my friends.

When I awoke I waschained to a chair. I looked up and two piercing, ruby eyes stared into me. The demon who stood before me grabbed my chin and examined both sides of my face. And then laughter rang out, sounding as if there were hundreds of him laughing at me.

"You're perfect!" he exclaimed. "You are almost the spitting image of my beloved. I didn't know it was going to be this easy!"

Even though I was completely scared out of my mind I worked up enough courage to yell, "What the hell are you talking about?"

A smile spread across his face and I felt all of the courage drain from my heart. "I intend to use your body to recreate that of my lost beloved."

I gasped. Why do these bad things always happen to me? I mean this was the first time I was ever going to be used as another's bride but this wasn't the first time I had ever been captured.

He stood tall over me, I struggled vainly at the ropes that bound my body. I had to escape, if I didn't I would never see Inuyasha again. I had to stall him, at least until I figured out how to get out of here.

"So…does that mean you are going to kill me?" I asked, trying to sound dramatically fearful.

"Not quite, I will simply suck the soul from your body and insert the soul of my beloved so she will be with me once more." He smiled.

"So what was your beloved like?" I asked. I know it sounded kind of corny but hey, these were the questions that were just popping into my head.

He gave me a confused stare, but continued on. "She was a lovely woman. Long golden hair, deep blue eyes, pale flesh. A vision of beauty if I ever saw one. She had a joyful laughter that rang out and made you just want to smile. She was killed by an evil demon, Naraku, I think was his name. At first I was going to destroy Naraku for revenge but now I won't need to. You will become the new Ayumi."

I looked to the ropes, they were finally coming loose. Silently I had taken my sword and began cutting through the ropes that bound me and slowly they fell from me and I leapt away from the demon. Running as fast as my legs could carry me I sprinted away, hearing the demon plunder around behind me, trying to reach his escaping prey.

"Noriko!" yelled Sayoko, Minako, Azuka, Yuichi, and Katsunori who had been attempting to rescue me from the demon's grasp.

We all began to sprint away when I yelled, "Does anyone have anything we could use to stop him?"

Minako smiled. "I do. Hang on!" He felt around in his pocket and pulled out a sapphire crystal. Smiling, he turned and threw the jewel at the running demon, hitting him in the chest. The demon cried out in pain and stopped dead.

"NORIKO!" he cried out in rage. "I WILL FIND YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THE GREAT JAAKU!"

So his name was Jaaku…Man I hoped that I would never see him again, never hear of him again. The guy gives me the creeps.

"What was that?" Katsunori asked.

"This priest gave it too me and Azuka one day. He said it was perfect for demon's, it temporarily sucks out their powers."

I smiled at him as we continued running. It was the temporarily part that worried me…

* * *

…_**Present…**_

Jaaku sighed, as if the experience was a pleasant one, even though he had be robbed of his demon powers for a short amount of time. I couldn't believe this guy. What a disgusting demon.

"So" he continued, "After the all happened I found that I could never get Noriko off of my mind. I had fallen in love for the one who had escaped me…I loved her more then I did my darling Ayumi. I had to marry her, I wouldn't be able to live without her."

I growled at him. "You will never have Noriko! I will make sure of that!"

Jaaku eyes, for the first time I had seen him, filled with rage. "So I go to find my new beloved and what do I find? I find her wasting her love on a pathetic half-demon! I could make her happy you know! She could live in comfort and love!"

I smiled slightly. "Sorry to tell you this Jaaku, but Noriko is never going to fall for you! Why should she? The first time she met you, you were trying to suck out her soul! Won't that be a story to tell your children!"

Jaaku formed his hands into fists and began to growl too. His glare spat venom and he swiftly drew a sword and held it to my neck. It glinted menacingly at me but I showed no sign of fear or weakness. I just stared up at him, almost daring him to really strike me down.

"You will not interfere!" he yelled at me. "If Noriko will not fall in love on her own, I will have no choice but to persuade her." He touched my neck with the cold metal of the blade. "Get the point?"

I stared at him, not changing my expression. I had figured he would do this right from he arrived, I knew I probably wouldn't be keeping my life for too long.

He pulled the sword away from me and returned it to its sheath. Turning, he called back, "Inuyasha, Noriko will be mine. Whether you like it or not." Having said that, he silently left the room.

I stared after him. Why hadn't he killed me? What was he planning? These questions swirled around my head and I cried out in frustration. I hated this. I was never the captive, never the bait. I was always the hero, the rescuer. And I rather preferred things that way.

Well…whatever Jaaku was plotting it wasn't good. I had to stop him. Or else Noriko might be in more trouble then she is already in._

* * *

Hello all of my friends! I am writing this chapter in beautiful Edmonton, Alberta and am enjoying the warm weather. Actually I started writing this on the way up but I finished it in Edmonton. Inuyasha is such a cutie isn't he? Well, at the beginning of this chapter it is told from his point of view and then for the flashback it switches to Noriko's and then back to Inuyasha's. This chapter is mainly for those people who are interested in how the whole thing with Jaaku and Noriko started so yeah. There you go. Oh and Minako, Yuichi, and Katsunori are future characters who haven't quite made their debut yet but will in the near future. Anywho, R&R!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Azuka from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and the personalities of Minako, Yuichi, and Katsunori belong to my friends Brendan, Michelle, and Kylee. **_


	6. Broken Hearted

"_The tears fall from my eyes,  
And a cry of sorrow escapes my lips.  
My body shudders,  
I want the pain to stop.  
Betrayed by the one I loved…"_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…Broken Hearted…

_Well…whatever Jaaku was plotting it wasn't good. I had to stop him. Or else Noriko might be in more trouble then she is already in._

I stepped out into the bright sunshine, illuminating the once darkened world. The heat was not intense but ever warming the cool outdoors, which had spent the night cloaked in a cool breeze. I sighed, every breath I took filled me with an unexplainable peacefulness.

The first signs of life were that of Sayoko and Kai. Interesting…they even wake up at the same time. Well…I'll never understand how a couple of people can be so in love. I gazed at Noriko's slumbering figure. Exhaustion evident of every inch of her pale face, the pain she was feeling was taking a lot out of her. There seemed to be a lot of those ever strengthened loves going around these days.

I looked down at Koga, one of his arms locked around my waist, the remaining silhouettes of the night dancing upon his face. Was our love like that? I loved Koga like no other…but did he feel the same? He sure said it enough but this whole ordeal has really made me question my relationship with him.

"Morning." said Sayoko brightly, rubbing the last remainder of sleep from her eyes. "As soon as everyone wakes up we will go search for Inuyasha."

I smiled at her and nodded. My gaze once again settled upon Noriko. What could she be dreaming about? Did Inuyasha's presence take over her dreams as well?

Koga began to stir and slowly he rose from beside me and drowsily took in his surroundings. He then flopped back down and attempted returning to his slumber.

Laughing slightly, I stood and began walking through the forest. I needed to wet my face in order to wake up completely, and there was a stream nearby. The birds sang merrily to me as I strolled along the path hidden by thousands of oak and maple trees. The gale blew my raven hair around me and every step I took announced itself to the forest, due to the crunching of dead leaves.

I came to a clearing and my eyes met the glittering surface of the calm stream. It shone like a gem, glistening in all its majesty. Stepping through the tall grass, I crouched down in front of the glassy surface and looked to my reflection. A girl with long ebony hair and deep chocolate eyes looked back at me. Why did this girl look so confused? So helpless?

Cupping my hands, I filled them with the crystal clear water and sloshed it onto my face. The cold water shocked me and I shivered all over. I looked off at the streams center, the memory of Inuyasha and Noriko there filled my head.

I had, in fact, felt jealous, however much I hate admitting that to myself. Inuyasha and Noriko were so close…they were so deep in love. That was before Koga had started traveling with us. I hardly ever saw him. How was I to know if he was staying true to me or not? How did I know he wasn't going behind my back?

I looked to my feet. I never thought I was that kind of person, one so jealous of others. It hurt me to think of myself that way.

"Kagome?" said a voice from behind me. I spun around and met Koga's blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "I had to come and wake myself up so I wet my face in this stream. What are you doing here?"

He stared at me hard. "I woke up and you were gone. I wanted to make sure you were okay…" he said earnestly.

My heart jumped. How could I have been so stupid? Of course Koga loves me. If he didn't he wouldn't have bothered coming to look for me. I walked over and pulled him into a warm embrace. He returned it, making my heart dance even more.

We clasped hands and started off to where the others were all waking from their slumber. We were going to have to leave soon. Inuyasha was in trouble and we needed to save him.

When we got back everyone was up and preparing for our departure. We all waved farewell to Kaede and left the village. We had no idea which way to go, we were all humans after all, with the exception of Kirara and Shippo, so we didn't have demon senses, like Inuyasha's sense of smell. So we headed off in the direction Noriko saw Jaaku drag Inuyasha off in.

"So, Noriko…" said Sayoko trying to make conversation. "I wonder where Minako, Yuichi, and Katsunori are. I mean the last time we saw them was…"

"When you guys rescued me from Jaaku." Noriko finished her sentence for her, her voice cracking slightly.

Sayoko looked to her feet. She didn't mean to bring that up, but she felt bad all the same. Everyone fell silent for what seemed like forever. The awkward silence seemed to have caught every animal in the surrounding forest for the world fell completely quiet. Not even the sound of birds could be heard in the distance as they continued on.

"Sayoko!" called a voice from behind us. "Noriko!"

I spun around and watched as a slender boy with long brunette hair ran towards us, waving his hand in the air and calling out to us.

"Minako!" said Sayoko surprised. "What are you doing here? And where's Azuka?"

"I think she said she was going to visit Shinji," replied Minako. "But I decided my first priority would be to see if Noriko was okay. That whole ordeal with that demon seemed a lot to take in…"

I looked over at Noriko whose face had gone pale as she stared at her friend. She looked to her feet and quickened her pace, moving ahead of the group, blonde hair billowing out behind her as she did so.

Minako looked at Sayoko, shock visible on every inch of his face. "Wha…did I say something wrong?"

"Umm…" said Sayoko, looking uncomfortable.

I sped up and caught Noriko just as she stopped walking herself. She kept her gaze to her feet and she didn't look up as I spoke.

"Noriko, you have to stop beating yourself up! It was not your fault."

She looked at me, like she hadn't seen me properly for years. Then her eyes moved back to the ground. She took a deep breath and paused for a moment.

"I know, I know. But I just can't help it. I feel responsible for what happened to Inuyasha. I am responsible. If it wasn't for me Inuyasha would still be with us."

I looked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You have no fault in this. It is Jaaku. You can't possibly tell me you wanted to be captured in the first place can you?"

"You're right. I know but…" she started.

"Come on, let's go back to the other." I said, grasping her arm and dragging her towards the others.

The sinking sun cast a blood-red glow across the once blue sky and shone upon the surrounding forest, cast long shadows from the trees. The sounds of the daytime began to fade away as an unnerving silence spread across the land. The air grew colder as the sun vanished from sight and left a dark sky in its wake.

"Time to stop for the night." called Miroku, stopping mid-step and setting his staff against a tree. "I'm going to get some firewood."

"I'll come too," said Minako rushing after him.

I sat leaning against a tall oak, it's branches stretching out, casting me in complete darkness. My legs ached so badly. Slowly rubbing my ankle I watched as Noriko and Sayoko started off into the woods, probably going to talk alone for a while.

Kai settled himself against a fallen tree trunk and closed his eyes while Shippo took out his crayons and began to draw. Sango sat not far from them, gently stroking Kirara.

I closed my eyes. I liked it here. It was peaceful and calm. A place where you canescape the world and just sit with your thoughts. I listened and the sound of the whistle wind and the rustling leaves. They all seemed so far somehow. Like I was being pulled away from the world…

_I stepped onto an old bridge, covering a glassy river. I looked over the side and noticed the water's surface. A young girl with messy ebony hair and deep chocolate eyes stared up at me but…_

_Why is she crying? Am I crying? I don't think I am, why would I be? I lifted my hand and felt my damp cheek. So I am crying. Why? What's the matter with me?_

_I lifted my head and looked across the bridge. Standing, long silver hairglinting in the moonlight…Inuyasha…_

_I ran over and grabbed the sides of his kimono. "Inuyasha! You escaped! Noriko will be so happy!"_

_He gave me a disgusted look and pulled away. "Kagome…I hate you."_

"_What?" I asked, looking at him shocked. _

_Inuyasha's hair began to turn brunette, and he soon turned into the form of Sayoko. "I'm sorry Kagome…but I hate you."_

"_Sayoko? Not you too! What are you talking about?"_

_But soon her appearance was changing again and Koga now stood in front of me, glaring at the girl he saw in front of him. "Kagome…I hate you!"_

"_No!" I cried. "Why is this happening!"_

_And then Koga's form disappeared and Noriko stood at the edge of the bridge, pulling her blonde hair out of her face and onto her back. "Kagome…"_

"_No Noriko, not you too!" I cried._

"_I HATE YOU!" _

I started and sat up suddenly, heart pounding in my chest. I looked around and caught everyone's confused stares. Noriko, Sayoko, Miroku, and Minako had all returned and were now looking at me with shock on their faces. Was it all a dream?

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Noriko, sitting down next to me.

I looked at her and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. But I have one question to ask you. Do you hate me?"

Noriko's confusion deepened and she replied, "No. Why ever would you ask that?"

"It was just a dream. Never mind." My breathing became normal again and I stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

I stepped into the forest and down a pathway, leaves crunching beneath my feet as I walked on. That was one of the weirdest dreams I had ever had. What could it have meant? Did it mean anything at all?

A rustling sounded from the other side of the large oak to my left. Was it an animal? I walked over to investigate.

And then to my horror I realized it was no animal…it was Koga, his lips locked together with Ayame's. I stumbled backwards…and in a cracked voice I managed to say, "Koga."

He looked up and pushed Ayame away. "Kagome…I…I…"

I turned and took off running into the trees. Tears made their way down my face and a sob of sorrow escaped my lips. Damn you Koga, you traitor…how could you do this to me? How could you?

_Poor Kagome! Man am I ever being mean to everybody! But I am the one with the pen here so the characters will bend to my will! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I didn't do this just to be mean. There is another reason so just…don't start throwing things at me until next chapter okay. I promise I will notdisappoint. And for those of you who read this and don't review, shame on you! I love reviews and you are depriving me of writing tips. Anywho, that's it for this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayame, even though currently I am very angry with her and Koga for being so mean to Kagome so I don't even want them. **_


	7. Puppy Love

"_The emptiness in my soul,  
__The sorrow in my heart,  
__Suddenly dissipates as I look into your eyes.  
__The eyes that had once brought about fear,  
__Now warm my broken soul."_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…Puppy Love…

_I turned and took off running into the trees. Tears made their way down my face and a sob of sorrow escaped my lips. Damn you Koga, you traitor…how could you do this to me? How could you?_

I blundered on blindly through the thickening forest, vision blurred by the steady stream of tears falling down my cheeks. I could not control myself any longer, so I let the sorrow inside my heart echo throughout the night in heart-breaking sobs.

But soon the silent shock of this situation was enough to make them cease, and as I found myself in the thicket of the forest I thought myself safe and settled down, resting my head on the vast trunk of a large oak. I didn't know what to do, so I simply stared off into the distance, and my mind became blank.

It was as if I had slipped into a dream, where my sorrow could not affect me, my pain could not hurt me, where I was alone in the world and no one was there to make me feel dead anymore.

Was this reality? Did I just imagine Koga and Ayame? I wished desperately that I had. That way my broken heart wouldn't suffocate my soul any longer. Koga, I thought you loved me. Did I do something wrong?

Was this how Noriko felt? Is this the emotion that is still lurking deep within her heart, which she must fend off every minute of every day to stay sane? Was this the secret pain that she would feel until we got Inuyasha back?

If so, what am I to do now? There will be no quick-fix, Koga will never be able to enter my heart again but his memory will be there forever, tormenting me until the end of time. I have no hope.

I know soon, I will be ripped from this place of solitude and nothingness and will be thrown back into my the real world where nothing but pain and sorrow await me, and then...what? Will I live for eternity in darkness and hatred? Will I slip into insanity? What can I do? How can I continue living?

_Do not fear Kagome, _a voice echoed throughout my head. _Stop your tears._

"Who is that?" I called into the darkness. "Who is there?"

_Who am I you ask? _the voice sounded. _Why does that matter. I am here to help you work things out._

"Work things out?" I said, letting out a laugh that held no humor within it. "How exactly am I supposed to do that? I simply want to stay here forever, where I can't feel pain and will not have to face the sorrow of reality."

_Is that what you truly want?_

"Of course it is! I want to stay here away from the pain and agony I will have no choice but to face when I go back." I replied indignantly.

**_Let her stay here. She will not be affected by any painful feelings while she is in the safety of the dark, _**another voice echoed throughout my head.

_No! Kagome do not listen to her! She is trying to keep you here! If you stay you will have lost the battle!_

"What battle!" I yelled, frustration. "What are you talking about!"

_**You want to abandon your friends and stay here forever right? I am here to help you do that.**_

"Abandon my friends?" I said incredulously. "I would never do such a thing!"

**_Do not kid yourself. You want to stay here forever, away from the pain you will find back in reality, even though they need you to continue their journey, and to be their friend.  
_**  
"That's not how it is!" I yelled. "They don't need me! No one needs me!"

_Kagome! What happened to you? _said the first voice. _You were such a strong-willed individual! Now you are pitiful. Every single one of them need you. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sayoko, Minako, and Noriko. They need your companionship. Are you going to deprive them of their good friend?"_

I did not reply. I knew she was right, that I was being selfish, but I couldn't help myself. I feared the pain I would feel when I awoke. I had never been in love before, Koga was my first boyfriend, and I loved him unconditionally. But he didn't love me back. He chose Ayame and left me with nothing.

_**Kagome, forget all about your so called friends. You don't need them. They probably knew about Koga and Ayame from the beginning and chose to let you suffer. They don't care about you, they wished this pain upon you.**_

_Kagome, you know that's not true! Your friends would never do anything to hurt you, you know that. _

"You're right." I said softly. "My friends would never do anything to hurt me. They would never intentionally do anything to cause me pain."

_That's right. Because they love you._

I smiled. It was true. I am loved. I am needed. I'm not worthless.

_**Kagome, do you really want to face your pain? **_

I continued to smile. I knew what I was about to do and I wasn't sure if it was a good move on my part, but I didn't care. I had made up my mind.

"I want to leave this place!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed throughout the silence. A rush of wind caught me by surprise and caused me to fall backwards but I found that the ground beneath me had disappeared and left me to fall down through the darkness. I struggled to find something to grab on to but there was nothing there.

No fear came to my heart. I felt completely at peace, even though I was falling through darkness and I thought it very unlikely for me to survive. It was better off this way...

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, and I glanced up into the once blue sky. The sun was setting, so the farther east I looked the darker the sky became. The sky was alight with reds and oranges, the sight made me forget where I was and what was happening. 

I slowly sat up rubbing the side of my face which had hit the ground as I had fallen over. Was that all a dream? Had I imagined it? What was going on?

I stood, brushing dead leaves and dirt off of my school uniform. I couldn't remember what happened. But somehow I felt that was a good thing. I didn't want to know. But...what was wrong?

And then, out of nowhere the truth hit me like a hammer. I could see them, Koga and Ayame, sitting in the bushes, kissing each other. Koga's face had shown shock and regret when his sapphire eyes met mine. The hopeless feeling returned, as did the tears.

"Kagome?" a voice called from the distance, a voice whom I recognized immediately as Koga's. No, I couldn't face him. Not after what he did. I slowly turned and took off at a run.

I muffled my sobs and sprinted through the bushes, ignoring the branches and leaves that scraped my face and arms as I did so. The cool wind whipped my face and I continued on blindly the darkness.

I lifted my arm to wipe the tears from my eyes, but hit something quite solid and was sent flying backwards. I rubbed the back of my head which had hit a tree truck as I fell and slowly stood.

"I'm sorry." I muttered regretfully, realizing the thing that I had hit was a person, even though that was about all I knew, my tears were blinding me.

I turned to walk away when a little green thing blocked my way. I couldn't make out what it was but it seemed familiar. But then an toad-like voice called to me and I recognized it immediately.

"How dare you walk into the great Lord Sesshomaru and not beg for forgiveness!" Jaken's yell shocked me. I wiped the remainder of tears from my eyes and cheeks and turned to face Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

He looked down at me with an odd look upon his face. I then realized how horrible I must have looked. My school uniform was covered in mud and my eyes were red from the salty tears that had made their way down my cheeks.

What shocked me the most was that the look glued to Sesshomaru's face was not a look of hatred or disgust, it was a look of pity. Was that just my imagination? It had to be, I never thought Sesshomaru had heart enough to show pity.

"Kagome, why are you not with Inuyasha and the others?" he asked, his gaze baring into me, my mind loosing itself within those amber depths. Had he just called me Kagome? He never used my name in any previous occasions.

"Inuyasha has been captured by a demon named Jaaku." I said.

Sesshomaru began to laugh. Nothing seemed to amuse him more then the thought of his younger brother being tortured to death. Anger bottled up inside me, how could he be so heartless? Glaring at him once more I turned to stalk away.

I felt his fingers fasten themselves around my wrist and struggled to free myself. Rage filled me and I struggled harder and harder but Sesshomaru's grasp was like iron and he did not seem to want to let go.

"Let go of me!" I said through gritted teeth. "Let me go!"

"Kagome," he said again. "Why were you crying?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. What was up with him? "What business is it of yours?" I asked angrily pulling away once again.

Sesshomaru neither let go or changed his expression. "Why were you crying? Was it because of that Koga?"

I tried to look away, the mere mention of his name brought back to tears. They flowed down my cheeks and settled into the earth at my feet.

Sesshomaru turned my body to face him. He lifted a finger and caught one of my tears on it. He stared at it for a moment and began wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him. What was this feeling? I no longer felt sorrow or pain. I felt as if I were floating on a cloud.

"Wha..." I started the interrogation again but something stopped me. Sesshomaru leaned forward and pulled me into a warm embrace. And then his lips met mine. All curiosity disappeared, for now everything felt so right.

We stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, the shortest eternity I had ever experienced before we had to break apart. We stood and stared into each other's eyes, I lost in his amber depths and he, in mine.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Jaken. "What on earth are you doing? She is a human remember! You hate humans!"

He looked over to the toad-like demon and back to me. A smile spread across his face as he replied, "I've changed my mind."

He put his hand on my shoulders and stared into me once more. "You must return to the others and rescue Inuyasha. I will be waiting for you when the deed is done." He kissed me once more and turned away. Jaken threw one last hateful glance my way and followed.

When I returned to the camp I saw that everyone lay awake and they all jumped up as I entered the clearing. Had they been waiting up for me?Did theywant to make sure I was okay before they went to sleep?

"Kagome!" Noriko said as she made her way over to me. "Koga told us what happened. Are you okay."

I smiled at her. "I am absolutely fine."

She looked at me questioningly. "How can you be _fine_ after what happened?"

I leaned in so only she could hear me. I didn't want anyone else to know about it. Not just yet anyway. "I've found someone new."

* * *

_What a nice, fluffy, sorrowful chapter that was, wasn't it? I think if Kagome isn't paired with Inuyasha the only other one she belongs with is Sesshomaru. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend SBird, more commonly known, in this story anyway, as Sayoko. All Sesshomaru/Kagome fluff and Sayoko/Kei fluff belong to you SBird. And I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the song, "November Rain" from Ranma ½. I would have never been able to finish it without it. And one more thing. I still think Inuyasha is a big cutie!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Jaken. Well, I suppose it's all for the best, Sesshomaru would probably try to kill me and Jaken would watch. You know I really dislike Jaken but...whatever. **_


	8. Unreachable Freedom

"_I grasp at the freedom, _  
_That looms right above my reach._  
_Is it possible to be free?_  
_Can I see my love once more?"_  
_--AnimeLady Noriko_

...Unreachable Freedom...

_I leaned in so only she could hear me. I didn't want anyone else to know about it. Not just yet anyway. "I've found someone new."

* * *

_"_Noriko." I called into the night. My body was weak and I could barely stand, but I was determined to continue on, I had to find Noriko._

"_Noriko!" I called again. "I have escaped. I have escaped from Jaaku!" Noriko's scent was heavy on the air and was filling up my nose, filling up my mind. But her face I could not see. Where could she be?_

"_Hey Sayoko!" a familiar voice sounded from just ahead of me. "Come here for a moment!"  
__  
My heart jumped. Sayoko. Was that not one of Noriko's friend's names? And didn't that voice belong to Noriko herself?_

_Just beyond some large maple trees I could just make out the outline of Noriko, golden hair glinting in the moonlight, resting herself on a hollowed log. Sayoko, a puzzled look upon her face joined her._

"_What is it?" Sayoko asked curiously._

"_I wish to return to the village." Noriko said with a smile._

"_What do you mean?" asked Sayoko, taken-aback. "What about Inuyasha?"_

_Noriko's smile lingered. "What about him?" she asked staring to the moon's celestial majesty._

"_Don't you love him?" Sayoko asked incredulously._

"_Not really. No."_

_Sayoko gasped. "What the hell do you mean by that!"_

_Noriko glanced at Sayoko. "I thought I did." she replied. "I seriously did. But then he was taken and I felt no pain, no sorrow. I felt nothing but relief."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you!" Sayoko yelled shaking in fury. _

"_So I've mad up my mind." Noriko continued on. "I'll leave Inuyasha to Jaaku and just get on with my life."_

_Sayoko's fist collided with the side of Noriko's face, sending her flying backwards, staring up at her friend in shock. _

"_I'm sorry Noriko." Sayoko said, rage filling her voice. "I have no time to waste friendship on heartless individuals such as yourself."_

_Sayoko swiftly turned, shooting one last shameful glance towards Noriko before stalking off into the night._

_I turned away. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I never thought Noriko, of all people, could be such a terrible person. It was too much to bear!_

_Images of Noriko flashed before my closed eyes, like a movie with no sound, playing over and over again. These weren't memories of the Noriko laying before me. The Noriko I remembered was a pure and innocent soul, not this foul, tainted creature. What was happening? What was I going to do now? Noriko...Noriko...Noriko!

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes and the room came into clearer focus. That was only a dream. Noriko does love me. Right?

I tried to move myself, to no avail,as usual. Why must that accursed Jaaku keep me weak and pitiful like this? If I wasn't, I go over to him...and...and...

The door slid open and I was enraged to see Jaaku enter the room, looking cheerful, just like always. God how I hated him!

"Good morning Inuyasha!" he said brightly. I glared at him and said nothing. Why was I stuck here with a bastard like him? Damn!

"Okay...you don't have to say anything. I can tell you think so too." he smiled at the disgusted look that crossed my face. "Do you know what today is?" I looked at him curiously but remained silent.

"Any guesses? No? Well then I guess I am going to have to tell you." He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. "This is the three month anniversary of your arrival here in my humble abode."

Three months? What! I was here for that long? This couldn't be true, it has to be a lie! It has to be!

Jaaku smiled and seeming to read my mind added, "Yes, it's no lie. Isn't it wonderful?"

"What the hell is so wonderful about it!" I yelled unable to contain myself any longer.

"My my." laughed Jaaku. "We do seem to be in our usual foul mood today don't we? And on such a joyous occasion too."

"You go to hell!" I yelled in response.

"Now that's not very nice!" smiled Jaaku. "Now maybe we should teach you some manners, hmmm?" He reached down and tapped some of the roots which bound me to this wall with his forefinger.

The pain was unbearable as the roots sucked most of my remaining strength, and then my body fell limp, my life on the brink of death. I couldn't move at all, even moving my eyes took a great effort.

Jaaku laughed, "Now that's a good boy!" he said patting my head lightly. This was bad, I didn't even have enough strength left to get mad. So not good!

He turned to leave. His long hair billowed out behind him as he strolled away. But before he reached the door he stopped.

"Inuyasha." he said, not bothering face me. "Your current pitiful state is all thanks to Noriko. Maybe you shouldn't put as much faith in her as you are." And then I watched as his shadow disappeared down a long hallway.

This was bad. The next time I piss Jaaku off he could, and probably would, really kill me. And then I'd never see Noriko again. And even if I did live to see freedom again how could I be sure she really loved me and was looking for me right now?

And then my mind froze as the darkness crept over me. Oh no! I'm going to pass out! The darkness consumed my vision and soon my mind. Noriko...Noriko...Nor...N...

* * *

I awoke with a start from a deep, dreamless sleep and looked around the room. Hey wait! I could move my head! Some of my strength my have recovered while I was out! That's the one good thing that's happened to me today.

I struggled against the vines, a habit of mine, and expected to be held back as strongly as ever. I almost yelled out when I fell forewords onto the cold, hard ground, free from the vines, free from Jaaku's grasp.

Using the Tesusaiga for support I limped to the door and opened it a crack, peering out into the hallway. I noticed Jaaku, walking out the door, a bow and arrows slung over his shoulders.

My heart jumped. He was going hunting! He was leaving! I was going to be able to escape!

I watched as he shut the door behind himself, and made sure his silhouette was out of view before creeping out into the hallway and out the front door.

The fresh air welcomed me, after all, it had been three months since I had last been outside. My body was still weak and had to use the Tetsusaiga as a crutch as I limped into the forest. But an overwhelming happiness spread over me.

I was free! I was going to see Noriko and the others again! But then that dream found it's way into my head, causing me to stop in my tracks. Noriko's voice filled my voice.

_"I thought I did. But when he was taken I I felt no pain or sorrow. I felt nothing but relief. So I've made up my mind. I'll leave Inuyasha to Jaaku and get on with my life."_

I hung my head. Is that what she really felt? Did she not love me? Did she not care?

No, I told myself firmly. Noriko is not like that! You, of all people should know that! It was a dream, nothing more!

I continued on. I didn't care about that dream. I was going to find Noriko and see for myself. Noriko loved me, and I, her.

Time dragged on as I blundered through the thickening forest. Hours passed and soon the sun began to set, casting the world in shadow. I couldn't go on for much longer.

And then all at once my strength left me, leaving me to collapse on the soft earth. I turned myself over and sniffed the air, catching Noriko's scent. She was nearby.

Damn! I was so close! Noriko was near but I don't have enough energy to go to her. And she might never find me now!

"Noriko!" I called desperately. "Noriko!"

* * *

"The sun is setting." Miroku said, looking up at the darkening sky. "We will camp here for the night and continue the search come dawn."

Minako and Kei set off in search of firewood and Shippo took off into the forest playing. I sat down on a tree stump and looked off into the distance, lost in a pool of my own thoughts.

"Noriko?" said Sayoko kneeling down next to me. "What's up?"

I smiled at her. "I just realized. As of today Inuyasha has been gone for a full three months."

"You okay?" Sayoko asked sympathetically.

"I don't really know how I feel." I answered truthfully.

"Noriko!" Shippo called dashing out of the forest.

"Shippo?" I asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"There's someoneor something calling you from the forest! The voice sounded somewhat familiar but I'm not quite sure. Come quick!" He exclaimed.

I stood and swiftly followed the kitsune child, racing passed tees and bushes. Who would be calling me I wonder? Straining my ears I crept slowly after Shippo.

And then I heard it. From here it was faint, no louder then a whisper but I distinctively heard someone call the name "Noriko."

"Is someone there?" I called back. "Who's calling me? Who are you?"

The voice grew louder and more anxious. "Noriko! Noriko!"

Shippo was right. That voice did sound familiar. But who was it? No, it couldn't be! My heart began to race faster and faster.

"Where are you?" I called again.

"Nor..." the voice managed to shout before cutting off completely.

"Where are you?" I called out desperately. "Please! Please answer me!"

I looked passed a tall tree and noticed a figure laying on the ground. As I drew nearer I got a closer look at the silver-haired youth. Fear passed though me heart. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

_Inuyasha is such a cutie! Gahhhhhhh! So anyway three months hmmm? That is a long time to be bound to a wall with vines. Like, wouldn't you get stiff or something? Well that's what I was thinking about when I thought to myself, "I think Inuyasha has been locked up for long enough." So viala! Inuyasha is free and back in Noriko's arms. Isn't that awesome? Good for them!_

_**Disclaimer: You know what? I haven't introduce any new people in this chapter! Well I would just like to say that I do not own the Tetsusaiga for it has never been mentioned before. Or maybe it has, well, not by name anyway.**_


	9. Innocence

"_Fear grows in darkness, _  
_And pain grows in fear._  
_The unknown is the darkest of all things in this world,  
And trust will set you free."_

_--AnimeLady Noriko's_

...Innocence...

_I looked passed a tall tree and noticed a figure laying on the ground. As I drew nearer I got a closer look at the silver-haired youth. Fear passed through my heart. "Inuyasha!"_

I knelt on the soft fur of Kirara's back, resting Inuyasha's head in my lap, watching him closely. He had been out for almost three days now and I was beginning to worry about his health. What kind have torture had he suffered?

How had he escaped from Jaaku's clutches? How long had he been wandering around looking for me? Was everything going to go back to normal from now on? These questions swirled around in my head as I stared at Inuyasha's form.

I moved a stray piece of silver hair out of Inuyasha's face, humming slightly. I doubted this would do very much but I tried my hardest sooth his broken soul.

"Noriko?" said Minako, striding along side Kirara, staring up at me with those deep brown eyes of his. "How is Inuyasha doing?"

"No difference I'm afraid." I said delicately, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked back. "I am the last person you should be worried about right now."

"I beg to differ." replied Minako stubbornly.

I smiled at him. "As soon as Inuyasha comes to I'll be fine. I promise."

He nodded but continued to walk along side us instead of rushing up to walk with the others. Minako was my best friend, we had been friends for many years now. He was really stupid sometimes and I could get so angry at him, but my anger would always dissipate. One thing Minako was, was a good friend.

"Umm...Noriko?" Minako asked softly.

"What is it?"

"Uhh...why are you staring at me?" he asked eying me questioningly.

I quickly removed my gaze and brought it back to Inuyasha. I looked at his chest and watched it move up and down to the rythem of the breaths escaping his lips. This was the only way I could be sure he was alive.

Then something caught my eye. A bruise on his neck. Taking a closer look it seemed as though something had been wrapped around his neck. It wasn't only his neck either, I found identical marks around his arms, chest, and legs. What had happened to him?

"Hey!" called Shippo running over from the front. "There's a city ahead. Should we stop?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Minako. "I'm staving!"

"I agree." I said smiling. "We should stop somewhere to care for Inuyasha before continuing on, okay?"

"Okay!" said Shippo before running off to inform the others.

The city was closer then I had expected. Within minutes we entered the shelter of the large buildings and the enclosure of the people, scurrying back and forth carrying out their business. I looked around nervously, holding tight to both Inuyasha's arm and Kirara's neck.

I hated crowds, they made me uneasy. Not because I was claustrophobic or anything, I just don't like being around any more people then I have to. I tend to stick with my friends and don't like being around to many people at one time.

And that is exactly what the city was. It was filled with people, swarming around me like bees, and I didn't like it one bit. I bent low and whispered into Inuyasha's ear, telling him that I was going to walk for a while and then slid off Kirara's back, sprinting to catch Minako and Sayoko.

"Noriko." said Sango as I stepped beside her. "Maybe Kirara should transform back, a lot of these city people haven't seen a two-tailed cat before and I'm not sure how they'd react."

"But what about Inuyasha?" I asked looking at him over my shoulder.

"I will carry him on my back." said Miroku strolling over to Kirara, raising Inuyasha on to his back and continuing on.

"So where are we going?" asked Minako looking around.

"I don't know." I replied. "I suppose we should go get something to eat but I don't what any of these places..." My answer was cut short when I accidentally walked into someone in front of me.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" I exclaimed, looking for the boy I had hit. But there was no boy. Only a bundle of clothes laying on the sidewalk with a small white rat sitting on the top.

A girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes came out of a bookstore carrying a white shopping bag looked at the rat and gasped. She ran forward, grabbed the rat and the clothes and sped into a nearby alley.

I stared, stunned at what just happened. What _had_ just happened? I took off after them knowing I had to apologize. I slowly walked to the alley she had just sped into and peered inside. There was the girl, looking around nervously but the rat was nowhere to be found. Instead there was...was...was...

"GAHH!" I screamed running out of the alley and back over to the group where I stood behind Sayoko, hiding my face in here shoulder.

The girl stepped out of the dark alley, accompanied by a boy with violet hair and violet eyes. He looked mildly disgruntled and annoyed but he smiled and bowed as he came over to us.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried from Sayoko's shoulder. "I didn't mean to...I mean..."

The boy shook his head and stuck out his hand. "I'm Yuki Sohma."

I looked up at him. Why was he being so nice when I... Smiling I took his hand and replied, "I'm Noriko."

The girl bowed as well and said, "Hi. I'm Tohru Honda."

"N...Noriko?" Inuyasha's frail voice caught my ear and I rushed back to him.

"Inuyasha" I exclaimed, relief thawing my frozen blood. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"

A small weak smile spread across Inuyasha's face as I silently sobbed into his arm. All the pain and worry I had been through came from me in a steady flow of tears which would not cease.

"We have to take Inuyasha somewhere safe in order for him to heal properly." Miroku said staring at the half-breed, relief evident on his face as well.

"Come to our house!" offered Tohru kindly, staring at the injured Inuyasha with concern painted across her youthful features.

"But Tohru!" replied Yuki swiftly staring wide-eyed at his brunette companion.

"Do not worry Yuki." replied Tohru, a small smile crossing her face. Softly she whispered something in his ear, out of which I picked out the words 'puppy-dog ears.'

"Thank you so much." I said drying my eyes on my sleeves. "You don't know how much this means to us."

Tohru smiled once more. "Don't mention it."

* * *

The Sohma household was quite a long way out of the city, within a lush forest. It was quite a sight, compared to what we were used to. The sliding doors of paper surprised me, for I only knew a world where humans show little or no compassion to the life and earnings of another.

The summer sunlight began to fade as we stepped up the sloping pathway that lead the way to the Sohma house. A young man sat outside, eyes closed, a sight of pure peace and tranquility.

"Welcome back" said the man looking up as they arrived. "Tohru. Yuki. And..." he said finally noticing the newcomers. "And who might you be?"

"Umm...I'm Noriko." I said, standing at Inuyasha's side. "And this is Inuyasha, Sayoko, Minako, Kai, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." said the man, bowing slightly. "I am Shigure Sohma. Tohru are these more friends of yours?"

"Yes." said Tohru smiling at us. "And they will be staying with us for a while."

The look on Shigure's altered slightly but changed back equally as swift as he replied, "Is that so? Okay, well I'm sure if you all squeeze in we should have enough room. Come in, come in."

He slowly stood and pulled open one of the sliding doors beckoning us all inside. We followed, looking around curiously. I looked around and took in my surroundings. The house was neat and well-kept, and very cozy.

"So how many people live here?" I asked curiously, resting my hand on a small table in the middle of the room.

"There's four of us." replied Yuki glancing at me. "Tohru, Shigure, myself and Kyou."

"Kyou?" Sayoko asked. "Who's Kyou?"

"Kyou-kun is Shigure and Yuki-kun's brother. He doesn't really like people..." said Tohru.

"Was he that boy who was sitting on your roof?" asked Shippo looking up at Tohru.

"Umm...yes, that was him."

"Come now." said Shigure, breaking the silence. "Your friend seems to be injured, we must find him a room and let him rest."

I followed Shigure and Miroku, whom was stillcarrying Inuyasha to a room at the end of a long hallway. I needed to talk to Inuyasha. I needed to find out what had happened to him. A deep hatred for Jaakusettled into the pit of my stomach, and tore at my insides like poison.

"Here you are!" said Shigure, sliding open another door and leading us inside. It was pretty bare, with a bed off to one side. It would do though, until Inuyasha could regain his strength. "Miroku, you and Kai will share this room with Inuyasha."

Miroku looked from Shigure to Inuyasha and a look of disappointment spread across his youthful features. "Fine."

"Miroku!" I said, appalled.

Laughing he laid Inuyasha down on the bed and left the room, followed my Shigure. I turned to face Inuyasha and knelt down at his side.

"Inuyasha...are you okay?" I asked, feeling the tears swell at the bottom of my eyes once again. "What did Jaaku do to you."

He flashed me a small smile and replied, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist and revealing the bruises. "Then how can you explain this?"

He looked away and said nothing. Anger swelled inside me. Why did he always have to act like this. It made me so mad! And yet, I liked it. This anger at Inuyasha, it made me feel whole again. Inuyasha was back with me and I would never loose him again. I swore I would never let him fall prey to Jaaku a second time.

"I...I...I'm soory!" I cried, the tears falling freely from my eyes now. "I should have never let Jaaku have you! I'm so sorry."

"Noriko..." said Inuyasha looking up at me. My eyes met his golden gaze and a warmth spread through me. He reached up and pulled me into his warm embrace. This made me cry harder, but not from sorrow, from the sudden joy that encircled my broken soul from Inuyasha.

"I'm so happy you're back" I cried into his shoulder. I silently vowed I would never allow anything else to happen to Inuyasha as long as I was living. I couldn't afford to loose him again.

He nodded and held me tighter. I wanted to stay like this, lost in his embrace until the end of time, where no one could hurt us and we would be together forever. But, of course, soon we would have to break this beautiful moment but I decided to not think about that time until it arrived.

* * *

_OMG! I finally finished chapter 9! Finally! It took such a long time! Man I wish Inuyasha and Noriko could live on without complication but that would kill the other chapters I have planned for this story and so it can't be true. However much I may wish it. But I won't spoil the surprise. And the characters from 'Fruits Basket' have now been added to the story. Next chapter will be up soon. See you all!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, or Shigure from 'Fruits Basket'** _


	10. Calm Before The Storm

"_Lightning flashes through my heart  
__And the tears fall like beating rain.  
__The wind blows through my broken soul,  
__And the ever-warming sun brings me to life."_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…Calm Before the Storm…

_He nodded and held me tighter. I wanted to stay like this, lost in his embrace until the end of time, where no one could hurt us and we would be together forever. But, of course, soon we would have to break this beautiful moment but I decided to not think about that time until it arrived._

The days passed by like the river flowing through the never-ending stream, and soon Inuyasha was finally back on his feet. It was not an easy recovery for him, the physical pain he had endure was nothing compared to the emotional strain he had suffered. I stayed by his bedside every day and talked to him…trying to remove some of the painful memories.

But then sometimes I was forced to make him relive some of his horrific experience to me, and he was reluctant to comply, but soon he was easily swayed for he was to weak to object for long.

When ever Inuyasha talked of Jaaku's mistreatment of him the searing hatred collided with my heart again and again. I hoped we would never meet again, I'd didn't know what I might do if we did. The memory of when Inuyasha was first captured scared me to death. At that time I would have killed Jaaku, if he would have given me the chance. That thought frightened me worse then anything I had ever experienced before. To think of myself as a monster.

The morning sun shone through the window which was slightly ajar. Beyond the glass I could hear the distant sounds of the birds singing their songs to the heavens, marking the new day. Sitting up I glanced around the room, rubbing the last remainder of sleep from my eyes. Sayoko was already gone, she must have met Kai and gone off somewhere. Sayoko and Kagome were still asleep though so I softly tiptoed around them.

Entering the hallway I slowly made my way to the kitchen where I was sure I would find Tohru hard at work, bare feet padding softly on the cold hard ground. As I entered the kitchen a glorious scent filled my nose and looked around curiously, wonder where it was coming from. Tohru stood in front of the stove, humming to herself and stirring the contents of a large pan.

"Good Morning Tohru." I said stretching.

"Oh!" said Tohru turning to face me. "Good morning Noriko-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Extremely well you might say." I said smiling. I looked down to my pajamas, which really were plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and wondered what I should wear today. -koe- The plain blue jeans and a sweatshirt that appeared on my body would do fine.

"So Tohru what are you making?" I asked, taking in the wonderful aroma again.

"Oh, just my special okonomiyaki." she said smiling.

"For breakfast?" I asked.

"It's an okonomiyaki that flatters all of the normal breakfast flavors." she said as she added some spice to the sauce she had been stirring. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"Hey Tohru, do you know if Inuyasha has gotten up yet?" I asked wrapping a piece of my blonde hair around my finger.

"Umm...yes. He was up, I think he went for a walk in the forest." she said absent-mindedly.

"Thank you." I said before leaving the kitchen and out the front door.

The sun shone above with it's celestial wonder and I had to cover my eyes from the extreme light it was giving off. The flower buds had began to sprout and everywhere I looked there was a little splash of color. The winter had been long and hard but finally the snow had cleared and the little life had returned to this land.

"Where the hell are you going at this hour?" a voice called from above me. My heart stopped and I turned. I learned that the voice had belonged to Kyou and my breath eased again.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him. "It's not really that early."

"I was just wondering!" Kyou shouted angrily.

I turned to walk away smiling as I did so. I was quite fond of Kyou, he and Inuyasha were so alike it was pathetic, despite the fact that one was a dog and one was a cat.

I walked to the deeper parts of the forest, keeping as sharp eye out for Inuyasha as I did so. I don't know why I did so. I knew perfectly well where Inuyasha was. He had found a new favorite tree inside this forest as well. And sure enough as I reached the bottom of that particular tree I could see the hanyou's form resting on the upper most branch.

"Hey there!" I called up to him.

He looked a little surprised to see me when he jumped down. "Noriko? What are you doing up so early?"

"Some good morning" I laughed.

He smiled. "Good morning."

"Do you want to go for a walk down to city before breakfast is ready?" I asked him, staring into his golden eyes.

"What for?" he asked, eying me curiously.

"I don't know. Just a walk." I said.

"Okay..." he said. I grabbed his hand and slowly we walked through the forest, off in the direction of the city.

* * *

I had gotten used to all the people in the city, so as we walked through the crowds I felt much less uneasy as I had the first time we had come through it, though I wasn't one hundred percent fine either. I grasped on to Inuyasha's arm in order for calm myself and it proved effective. 

The tall buildings glinted in the sun as ifthey weremade of crystal. I remembered back to when Inuyasha was finally able to move around on his own and I had first brought him here. Inuyasha had never been to a big city so his golden eyes held this wonder and delight within their depths as he took in all of the unfamiliar sights.

Despite the fact that there were thousands of people filling around me from both ways I still enjoyed the sights that the city brought. We stopped in a couple of stores to look around but soon Inuyasha's restless actions told me he was tiring of our time in the city.

I glanced down at my watch, we had given Tohru plenty of time to finish breakfast, and came to the conclusion that we should return to the house. As I turned a strange feeling filled me, a sudden dizziness and weakness, that brought me down to my knees.

"Noriko? Are you alright?" Inuyasha's concerned gaze met my eyes as he knelt down beside me. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at my trembling fingers. What was wrong with me? What was happening? Soon I felt my body raise from the ground...but...that's impossible! I never moved! What was going on?

I grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and began to pull him through the crowds of people that swarmed around us like bees. Inuyasha face showed silent astonishment but he didn't resist, just slowly followed.

All at once my feet stopped moving and I stood staring at a cart, which stood tall behind an elderly woman rocking slowly back and forth in her chair, chanting to herself. Inuyasha gaze went back and forth between her and myself. The woman looked up as I approached, her deep gray eyes baring into me.

As she stood I noticed that chains and bangles hung from her wrists and neck and the strong scent of incense filled my nose. I looked back to Inuyasha just as he lifted a sleeve of his fire-rat cloak to cover his highly sensitive nose, he smelled it too.

"Have you come to have your future told?" the woman asked, her once velvety voice cracked with age.

"Uh...yes." I said, unsure of the real reason I was there.

"Well then." she said staring up at me expectantly. I stared back at her blankly. "Goodness child!" she gasped. "Hold out your palm!"

Running two of her fingers up and down my palm she stood with her eyes closed and hummed slightly. I heard a snicker from behind me and I quietly kicked Inuyasha in the leg, cutting off his laughter. I could feel it. Her pulsing aura...she was no fake.

"So cold." she said softly. "Why would it be so..." She opened her eyes and stared at me, eyes clouded with concern.

"What is it priestess?" I asked looking back into her silvery gaze.

"N...no...nothing dear. Nothing at all." she replied, unable to look me in the eye. "You...you have a very...um...fine life ahead of you."

"Noriko!" Inuyasha complained. "Can we go now? I think breakfast is ready."

"Okay Inuyasha. Let's go." I said turning to leave.

The priestess' fingers fastened themselves around my wrist and pulled me back towards her. She whispered into my ear, "Be careful." and then, bowing once more to us, she scuttled away.

"What was that all about?" asked Inuyasha staring after her.

"I don't know..." I said thoughtfully. What had she meant?

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?"demanded Kyou when we returned not long after, jumping down from the roof and staring from Inuyasha at my side to me. 

"Why does it matter cat?" said Inuyasha angrily. I sighed and began to walk away, back to the house where I knew I'd find peace and quiet.

"I wasn't asking you, damn dog!" Kyou retorted voice dripping with venom.

"Do I look like I care!" yelled Inuyasha growling. Looking back over my shoulder I knew there would be a fight, it's not like it was the first time or anything, Inuyasha and Kyou were constantly fighting.

"You guys!" I said reasonably. "Come on, please don't fight!"

"Noriko!" I could hear Sayoko calling from the house. I looked back once more and then headed into the house towards Sayoko's voice. She was sitting in the living room, remarkably close to Kai looking at me over the top of the book she was currently reading. "Where did you go this morning?"

"Just into town with Inuyasha." I said sitting down too, listening to the distant curses and cusses coming from the yard. "Why?"

"Well I came backand you weren't there." she said settling back down to her book. "And usually you aren't such an early bird."

Shrugging I replied, "I don't know..."

"Are those two at it again?" asked Tohru entering the living room as well.

"Yeah." I said, going back to listening to the distant battle outside.

"Damn cat, what the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha was yelling.

"Shut up dog!" Kyou shot back.

"Wait...what is that?" Inuyasha's voice changed as the anger ebbed away and wonder replaced it.

"Hello Inuyasha." said another voice strangely familiar yet one I hadn't heard for quite a long time. "How are you doing?"

Inuyasha's voice came out in a slow, horrified note. "You!"

My heart began to beat faster and faster as recognition took me and I realized to whom that voice belonged. I stood shakily and sprinted from the room, trembling, fear enclosing my mind. Forcefully I pulled back the door and ran out of the house calling out to Inuyasha.

"Oh and Noriko is here too." said the newcomer, smiling at the shocked expression on my face. "Long time no see!"

Looking into the cold eyes which had haunted my dreams for many a night I rushed over to Inuyasha and held tightly on to his sleeve, and held in the scream that wanted to escape my lips. I could feel ice cold chills running up and down my spine and I could tell Inuyasha was feeling them too.

"You!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Aww..." said Jaaku, an amused smile crossing his face. "That isn't very nice. Aren't you happy to see me?"

* * *

_Gah! Why is he here? I thought I got rid of him! Why won't he just go away! So yeah, anyway. Jaaku has returned, however much he is not wanted, here to make some more trouble. I actually have nothing to say right now except that I am REALLY happy I finished another chapter! And even though I love both Inuyasha and Kyou I had to make them hate each other...a cat and dog thing you know. So until next chapter, I'm off!_

_**Disclaimer: Even though I'll deny it if you ask me later, I do not own Kyou. Even though he is one of my bishies!**_


	11. Moonlight Shadow

"_The last that ever she saw him,  
__Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
__He passed on worried and warning,  
__Carried away by a moonlight.  
__Lost in the riddle that Saturday night,  
__Far away on the other side.  
__He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight,  
__And she could find how to push through."_

...Moonlight Shadow...

_"Aww..." said Jaaku, an amused smile crossing his face. "That isn't very nice. Aren't you happy to see me?"_

I glared at him, but his face remained unchanged. His ruby eyes bore into my soul, stealing away my consciousness. Breaking our gazes I replied, "Do not play with me. What are you doing here?"

Stepping back he crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. "Well, we aren't very friendly today. Aren't you happy that I gave you a full three months to spend with your little puppy."

Through the fine cloth upon his back I could feel the long, low growls that were escaping from Inuyasha. He didn't notice how much he really seemed like a puppy, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

"What do you want here?" I called again, hoping this time for a straight answer. "Why have you come?"

"Well," he said, resting himself on a tree to his left, "I was in the market for a pet and I remembered our adorable dog boy and realized he was perfect. I would like to reclaim him thank you very much."

"No!" I screamed throwing myself in front of Inuyasha. " I will not allow you to take him for a second time!"

"Stand back Noriko!" Inuyasha voice yelled from behind me. I turned and met Inuyasha's determined expression but refused to listen to it.

"No!" I yelled to him. My voice suddenly lowered as I resisted the urge to burst into tears. "I won't chance you getting captured again. I forbid it."

I felt his hand soften as it grasped on to mine. "Don't worry Noriko, I will not be captured this time. I promise you that."

"What a noble thing to promise." said Jaaku straightening, arms crossed in front of him. "But not quite the wisest."

Inuyasha took my arm and lead me around him so that he was standing in the front. "And why is that Jaaku?" he called.

"Don't make me laugh." he jeered. "You half-demon have no chance of defeating me."

Inuyasha smiled and replied, "I may be a half-demon but that's still enough to defeat the likes of you! You attacked at the wrong time Jaaku. Things will be different now. You will not be saved!" Pulling the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, a glowing light shone as it transformed from a rusty blade to a magnificent fang. "Prepare to die!"

"Big talk Inuyasha." said Jaaku, taking a step towards him. "But can you back it up? We shall see."

"Shut up will ya!" Inuyasha growled, readying himself for the first attack. His golden eyes carefully watched for Jaaku to make the first move. I knew he was going to be very cautious in this battle. He had to be. Or else he would surely be killed.

"Please be careful Inuyasha" I whispered, shivering from head to foot. "Please don't die on me."

He looked back to me, he golden eyes shining with a serious emotion as he stared into my own eyes. "I promise I will be fine. Now please return to the house. You will be safe there."

"No!" I screamed, grasping onto his fire-rat cloak for dear life. "I will not leave you! Never!"

"Noriko, I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Please go." His voice was no louder then a whisper but it rang through my head as if he had shouted the words at the top of his lungs.

I stepped back a few steps but shook my head. "I refuse. I will stay away from the battle, but I refuse to leave you."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into his warm embrace. I looked up at him and felt myself go light-headed. Was this his way of saying good-bye? Had he given up hope?

"Sorry to break up your little love fest but I think the puppy and I have a battle to attend to." said Jaaku, leaning lazily on the tree, glaring at us. "Or do you want me to come back later?"

"We don't want you to come back at all!" I shouted angrily.

"Sorry Noriko dearest." he smiled cruelly. "No can do."

"Go Noriko." Inuyasha whispered again. "I will destroy this bastard and then he will never bother us again."

I stood, filled with adolescent defiance, unwilling to move away from the battle. Fear was pulsing through my body as the two opponents glared at each other. Despite Inuyasha's continuous reassurances I still felt uneasy. I was too afraid for his safety.

"Noriko!" called Sayoko, running to my side, closely followed by Minako and Kai.

"It's him again!"said Minako, glancing in Jaaku's direction. "What does he want this time?"

"Inuyasha..." I said softly. My eyes rimmed with tears as I dropped to my knees, looking on helplessly. "He wants to take Inuyasha from me again..."

"Wind Scar!" a bright flash of light left the rest of the world in shadow for an instant, illuminating the deathly battle raging ahead. The Wind Scar had failed to catch Jaaku off guard and was easily deflected. Even so, Jaaku's confused gaze lingered on the blade.

"How can this sword have such power?" he asked, amazement filling his voice. "It is impossible!"

A smile crossed Inuyasha's face. "There will be no escape for you. I hold more power then you could even imagine in the palm of my hand."

"I am finished with this tiresome charade!" Jaaku called angrily. "It is time for you to witness my true power!" Raising his arms above his head a glowing ball of violet light appeared between his hands, shining menacingly down on them.

"What's that?" I called, staring up in fascination at the power shown.

As seconds passed the orb began to expand and spread throughout the night sky. I looked to Inuyasha, who was locked in a defensive stance, staring nervously up at the darkening sky.

Soon the entire sky was cloaked in a violet darkness and Jaaku's gaze returned to Inuyasha, smiling at him. "Prepare to die half-breed!"

"Noriko!" I heard Tohru's voice cry from behind me. I spun around and watched as Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came up behind me, staring wide-eyed at the battle raging on in front of them.

"It's him again!" cried Miroku.

"Die!" Jaaku called as a stream of light flew at Inuyasha from the sky, barely missing him as he desperately flung himself out of it's wake.

"Inuyasha..." I said under my breath, staring on worriedly. I knew I could not interfere with the battle, Inuyasha would never forgive me. But I couldn't just sit here and watch him die. I had to do something. But what?

"Ha!" laughed Jaaku as he watched Inuyasha regain his balance and glare at him, completely out of breath. "You were lucky Inuyasha, but you luck has just run out!"

My legs, seemingly moving of their own accord, began pumping hard on the ground, sending my body flying towards the battle at full speed. I could hear my friends calling from behind me but I kept going, ignoring their continued pleas.

Life seemed to be going in slow motion now; I watched as Jaaku sent another blast at Inuyasha, I caught every movement. The stream of violet light pummeled towards Inuyasha who had no time to defend himself. Timing my arrival perfectly I ran in front of him, taking the blow intended for Inuyasha.

Instantly I was filled with great pain as I fell to the ground at Inuyasha's feet. I could hear screams and cries from all around me, and I lay on my back, the immenseness of the blow washing over me.

"Noriko!" both Inuyasha and Jaaku cried at the same time. Inuyasha fell to his knees and pulled me into his embrace.

"Why did you do that?" he cried. "Why didn't you just listen to me for once in your life?"

I smiled weakly at him and grabbed his hand. "It was because...I don't want to lose you. It was because...I love you."

Then, all at once, I was enveloped in darkness, lost to the world. But I had saved Inuyasha's life. That's all that mattered.

* * *

"Noriko!" I cried, as her eyes closed and her body fell limp in my arms. "Noriko! Please wake up! WAKE UP!" 

I stood, laying Noriko's motionless body at my feet. This was it. I was going to kill Jaaku for sure. That bastard! He would pay for Noriko's suffering.

A low growl escaped my lips as I glared to Jaaku. "If she dies you will regret the day you ever met me!"

Jaaku stared at Noriko for a moment, and the his gaze found it's way back to me. "If Noriko dies, you will have no one to blame but yourself. You wouldn't come with me in the first place, leaving your life in danger. You forced Noriko to do this. You are the monster here."

"What did you say?" I growled.

"And Noriko will not be the only one!" Jaaku continued. "If this battle continues innocent souls will die." I watched his gaze linger on my friends. "No one can really tell what will happen."

These thoughts ran through my head. He was serious. I couldn't allow him to kill everyone, I would never forgive myself if he did.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, giving up on all hope.

"I want you to return to my lair with me. Without a fuss mind you, we could both live without that." said Jaaku smiling.

"Why? What could you possibly still want with me?" I asked, staring at him.

"I have my reasons for wanting you back. Reasons which I will keep to myself at present. You are an important part of my overall plan." said Jaaku, leaning again on the tree trunk.

I was silent for a moment. I knew what I had to do, but that doesn't mean I felt any better about it. I felt sick and all strength left me as I said, "Fine. Take me. Just leave Noriko and the other's alone."

"No Inuyasha!" Minako cried running to my side. "It will kill Noriko to loose you again! You can not put her through that."

I stared at him. "It's not like I have a choice here. I will not allow him to kill you all. I have faith Noriko will find me, and I never want you or any of the others to leave her side. Understood?"

Minako looked at me, sticking out his bottom lip slightly. I could tell he didn't want to accept this but he, like me, had no choice. "Understood."

I pulled Noriko up into my arms and took her over to where the others stood. "Please be sure to tell her...to tell her..."

"Understood." said Sayoko, smiling at me. "Don't worry, we'll tell her."

I looked at her, smiling. "Thanks Sayoko."

I walked back to the clearing where Jaaku stood, impatiently staring at his fingernails. "You done yet?"

Refusing to answer him I just glared and looked to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes. Come Inuyasha, we have some work to take care of."

Another light came from the sky but instead of pummeling at me with incomprehensible speed it slowly settled around me and I felt my feet leave the ground. Jaaku himself was in his own beam of light, raising to my left.

"Inuyasha!" I heard a weak voice call out. I turned and found that Noriko had awakened just in time to say good-bye. Our eyes met for an instant and both told our silent farewells. Noriko understood and I knew she would come through.

* * *

I watched as Inuyasha disappeared with the stream of light. He had been taken again, but this time it was different. I fell back and was caught by Kyou's strong arms. 

"Noriko are you alright?" asked Minako, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm alright" I said laying back, thankful to Kyou. "Inuyasha won't be gone for long. I am going to rescue him. I swear."

Inuyasha's golden eyes had met mine and told me his parting words. He would wait for me, and I would rescue him at any cost. No more crying and sorrow. All that was left was my mission. I was going to rescue Inuyasha at all costs.

* * *

_My God! That chapter took me SO frikken long to write! But whatever, here it is and it's not too bad if I do say so myself.Sniffsniff.I can't believe Inuyasha is gone again! Damn that Jaaku. Thinks he's all smug! I should let him meet my fist! Okay, I'm kidding but still. Anyway wishing all of you a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (is it really December 30th already?) this is AnimeLady Noriko (and bishies) who will continue writing this accursed story until I die. _


	12. A Harsh Reality

"_Stand where you are,  
__One more step, you'll fall.  
__Don't let them slip away,  
__The dreams you hold so dear to your heart."_

_--AnimeLady Noriko_

…A Harsh Reality…

_Inuyasha's golden eyes had met mine and told me his parting words. He would wait for me, and I would rescue him at any cost. No more crying and sorrow. All that was left was my mission. I was going to rescue Inuyasha at all costs._

The days following Inuyasha's second abduction passed by painfully slow for me, being bedridden and all. The flesh wounds were fairly serious but I probably would have healed faster if I had been able to allow myself rest. But the icy realization that Inuyasha was gone again hit me hard and I forced too much pressure upon myself to run to his rescue. But, of course, I was unable to run anywhere with the poor state my body was in.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou had all agreed to join us in our quest; they too wanted to rescue Inuyasha, though Kyou was slightly reluctant to admit it. Them coming along was agreeable to everyone, especially to me. I had grown quite close to Tohru and would have been very upset to see her go.

The day came when we were to leave the Sohma household and start off again. Shigure was forced to stay behind in order to watch over the home and also to finish his book (his publisher would not allow him to go anywhere.)

I turned and waved one last time to Shigure, who was standing on the front steps, shrinking slowly from view. He had quite a glum look upon his face but bid us farewell nonetheless. As he faded from view my heart began to ache as a sudden sadness crept its way into my body . We had been here for so long it felt kind of like home. And now we were leaving it. Sighing slightly I turned away, forcing my gaze to the road ahead.

"So…" said Minako, breaking the silence that had passed over the group. "Which way are we headed?"

I was silent, looking around intently, trying to figure that out myself.

"Noriko?" he asked expectantly.

"I have no idea." I replied looking at him. " I suppose the only option we have is to go off in the direction Jaaku and Inuyasha left."

"But…but…" he mumbled exasperated, "That's like looking for a needle in a haystack!"

"That's exactly what it is." I replied, removing my gaze from him and returning it to the road once again.

He sighed but argued no longer. There was no point anyway. Fighting would not solve our current hopeless situation. So we kept to the road, leading off into the direction where Inuyasha and Jaaku had gone.

As we journeyed foreword my mind began to wander. I was thinking about Inuyasha. Why was it that Jaaku took him back? Was it because he wanted to bring me more suffering? Or was there some deeper reason? I just hoped he was still all right.

An odd feeling erupted from deep inside me as we continued on, as if something was trying draw out my very soul. But what on earth was it?

"What the?" I heard Minako yell. "What the hell is that thing?"

I followed his gaze and gasped as I took in the sight before me. It was a swirling vortex, glowing in its violet glory, standing menacingly above us all. At that moment I knew; this feeling was coming from the vortex.

The feeling grew stronger and I fell to my knees, trying to keep from being sucked in. Looking around me, the only ones who also seemed to be affected by it was Sayoko and Minako, who both turned pale and clasped their arms to their chests.

"Sayoko!" Kai called as she began to fall to her knees. Words had left her but she held tight to him and he, to her. They both held the silent understanding of one another and needed no words.

Minako held to Kirara's fur and she curled herself around his body to keep him safe. But me, I had no one near me to hold on to. I lay on the grass, as the feeling deep inside me, spread throughout my entire body and soon I knew that the vortex was not attempting to draw out my soul, but to draw my body into itself. And I was powerless to stop it.

My body lifted off the ground and was suddenly pummeling quickly into the core of the swirling light. Desperately, I attempted to grab hold of something but there was nothing there. A scream of horror escaped my lips as I felt the darkness consume my body and the distant cries of my friends sang to me as I slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

The dream-like state faded from me as I was suddenly plunged into a pool of realization. What had happened? 

All reality had returned to my body but my eyes remained shut, glued with the exhaustion that held my mind. I could feel it: a warm blanket cloaking my body, a soft pillow safely holding my head, and a soft bed beneath me, cradling my body in its protective warmth. But how did I get here?

Raising myself from this heavenly shelter I forced my eyes open and was greeted by the glittering sun shining through the windowpane. My surroundings were unfamiliar to me and I surveyed them, trying to make sense of it all.

My eye caught a small bulletin board hanging on the wall to my left. Attached with several multi-colored tacks were pictures of a group of kids, grinning to me from the frozen memory. Raising myself from the bed I went to get a closer look.

As I drew nearer a gasp escaped my lips as I saw who it was in them. It was me. And not only me either. Sayoko, Minako, Yuichi, Katsunori, and even Korai were there too! But…I couldn't recall having these pictures taken. Something was definitely wrong here!

"Charlotte!" a woman's voice called from outside the door. I froze and stared at the brass door handle just as it began to turn. The wooden door slowly opened and a woman with short, curly hair and an annoyed expression upon her face entered.

"Oh!" she said as her eyes met mine. "You're up already. Are you okay? It's not like you to be up so early."

I stared at her. Didn't she realize I wasn't this…this Charlotte person? "Uh…" I began.

"It doesn't matter." She replied distractedly. "Anyway, up you get. School starts in an hour. Come on."

What? School? "But…" I said. " You don't understand! I…"

"No arguments!" she snapped before slamming the door shut behind her.

I stood, staring at the spot where she had just been standing in disbelief. What on earth? I sat down on the bed and tried to figure it out. The last thing I could remember was being sucked into the vortex and the rest…a complete blank. Maybe this was a different dimension. That being the most logical explanation I could come up with I decided to stick with it. It looked like I was going to have to go to school.

Raising from the bed I walked back over to the bulletin board and hoped to god that I would be able to find a picture that showed me…or rather, Charlotte, wearing her school uniform. Luckily there was one hidden in the far corner with me, Sayoko, Yuichi, and Katsunori posing in front of what I guessed was the school. Then, searching through all of the closets and drawers in the room I was finally gazing at myself in the mirror, the uniform placed carefully on to my body.

"Charlotte!" the woman's voice called to me again from outside my door. "You'd better hurry the hell up! Julian's here already!"

Julian? Who was that? One of Charlotte's friends I guessed. Looking down at the backpack lying by my feet I hoped that Charlotte was one of those people who actually did their homework. Then flinging it over one shoulder I ran out of the room and bounded up the stairs.

"Morning!" came a voice as I reached the top step and was standing in front of the door. I was staring down at my feet, wondering how I was going to pull this off. I looked up at the boy in front of me and gasped in surprise.

"Minako?" I yelled, staring at him in disbelief. It was him, standing right in front of me, but how was that possible? He wasn't pulled into this dimension with me…was he?

"Minako?" he said looking at me with an odd expression upon his face. "Who's that? I'm Julian."

So he wasn't pulled in with me, it was all a part of the weirdness of this place. "Oh. Yeah…sorry about that. I had…um…a really weird dream last night. I guess I haven't really gotten over it."

"You sure do that a lot don't you." he said, looking at me sideways.

"I guess." I replied grabbing the door handle and walking out into the crisp morning air. Looking around me I saw no grassy fields or forested areas. Instead, I was surrounded by houses, concrete, and in the distance, the faint outlines of tall buildings.

That uncontrollable feeling returned and I shrank back to the house wall, looking out all around me. "We…" I said helplessly. "We're in a city aren't we?"

The odd look returned to his face as he stared at me. "Of course we are. What do you think? Are you sure you're okay?"

Silently I calmed myself down and looked back at him. "Sorry." I replied. "I was lost in the dream again."

"Yeah," he said continuing his confused stare. "Well, we better get to school or we'll be late."

"You're right." I replied, following him. "We don't want to be late for school." School. What awaited me there?

* * *

_Yes! My spell of laziness has finally passed and here I am, finished chapter twelve and doing fine. As most of you smart people has already guessed it (and if you didn't, don't feel bad, I didn't give that many clues) Noriko has somehow found herself in the real world. Isn't that odd? I'm not sure how long she'll be here but all I can say is that her experience in the real world is more interesting then my real life. So good for her. See you next time._

**_Disclaimer: You know what? I am too lazy to continue putting disclaimers on every chapter so I will say that I do not own any of the anime characters. So there you go._**


	13. Hiatus

Okay...I know this seems somewhat pointless now that it's been like two years since I posted a new chapter, but I need to end this. Anime Dreams is now, officially, on permenant hiatus. I've moved on to bigger and better things. Well...not really. I just don't have time to keep writing this. So anyway, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks to all those who read it and/or commented. Toodle-oo!!


End file.
